Alas de Misawa
by Noham
Summary: "Debemos soportar lo insoportable", fueron las palabras del emperador Hirokito cuando debió aceptar la rendición de su pueblo muchos años atrás. Pero la historia no termina y la necedad humana tampoco. Una historia de miedos, amores, esperanzas y angustias de quienes ven cambiadas sus vidas por culpa de una guerra que les parece lejana e irreal.
1. Vivir a la espera

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic está escrito con el único fin de homenajear su obra.

.

* * *

.

..

.

_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:_

_._

..

.

**ALAS DE MISAWA**

.

..

_**Vivir a la espera**_

..

.

Akane Saotome no ocultó su agotamiento, tras subir los últimos escalones que la llevaron al tercer piso del edificio donde vivía. El paisaje de bloques de edificios grises siempre la deprimía un poco. Uno tras otro se apilaban en la colina, donde se había formado un pequeño pueblo a un costado de la base, en las afueras de la ciudad. No poseían terminaciones que lo hicieran más acogedores, más parecían feos rectángulos de hormigón que como lápidas se secaban bajo el intenso sol; ordenados, numerados por edificio, piso y departamento con la misma pulcritud que un documento burocrático, con grandes kanjis y números pintados en los muros que daban hacia la amplia avenida que cortaba entre ellos.

Era habitual que las pocas plazas entre los edificios estuviesen ocupadas por algún camión de la JASDF —_Japan Air Self Defense Force_—, un tráiler de artillería o un tanque, usando gran parte del espacio donde jugaban los niños. Nadie se quejaba, esos edificios también eran propiedad de las fuerzas y técnicamente se consideraban parte de la base. Los jeeps de colores verde caqui y mimetizados se estacionaban a ambos lados de la avenida. Todo era moderno, funcional y frío como la piedra que no calentaba ni siquiera en verano.

Pero a pesar de toda la modernidad de esos edificios, los elevadores habían sido temporalmente clausurados, así como todo uso extra de la energía eléctrica que debía ser racionada en tiempos de necesidad.

Cargando su pesada cartera de cuero, más grande de lo habitual pues llevaba todos sus documentos de trabajo, y una pesada bolsa en la otra mano, caminó por el largo pasillo con balcón hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento. Desde ese lugar podía ver, más allá del borde del edificio que tenía al frente, el inicio de la base a los pies de la colina y el horizonte del océano. Vivía en el número treinta y ocho, entendiéndose como tercer piso departamento ocho, en horribles signos rectos pintados de manera genérica sobre la puerta, quizás utilizando un molde como el que usaron en todas las demás, desentonando el color amarillo por el contraste con la madera oscura que todavía tenía las marcas de los trazos de los albañiles que la habían instalado con prisas. Era triste, muy triste.

—Profesora Saotome, muy buenas tardes.

Lenta reaccionó al saludo de una de sus vecinas del mismo edificio. Una mujer de amplias caderas y rostro un poco plano, pero de sonrisa amable a pesar que parecía compartir la misma melancolía de la más joven. Una resignación constante que parecía habitar en toda la gente durante esos difíciles tiempos.

—Buenas tardes, señora Hasegawa.

—¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, viene de la escuela?

La chica asintió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y sonrió. La sonrisa de la señora Saotome era una de las pocas cosas felices en aquel lugar que gustaban comentar sus habitantes. La chica recordó una cosa importante y al momento se mostró más enérgica dirigiéndose a su vecina.

—Hoy han llegado las nuevas provisiones —dijo mostrándole la pesada bolsa que colgaba de su mano.

—¿De verdad? ¡Ya era hora! Me apresuraré para ir por las mías. Gracias por avisarme. ¿Y vienen velas esta vez?

Akane se mostró tan curiosa como la otra mujer. Ni siquiera había revisado su bolsa producto de su habitual distracción. La abrió al momento y comenzó a hurgar entre todos los paquetes sellados y perfectamente etiquetados que venían en su interior; desde alimentos hasta utensilios de aseo personal.

—A ver… sí, ¡sí, al fin!

—¡Ya era hora, bendito Kami!

Ambas se alegraron, hasta que Akane sacó un pequeño paquete de cuatro velas blancas, y no pudo hallar ninguna más en el interior de la bolsa.

—¿Esto es todo? No puede ser, ¿quieren que con cuatro velas vivamos por el resto de la semana? —se quejó la joven señora Saotome.

—Ay, niña, no se molestes tanto. Ya sabe cómo son; a lo menos esta vez llegaron.

—Sí, supongo que deberíamos estar agradecidas —suspiró profundamente Akane resignada—. Seguramente en otros lugares de la ciudad ni siquiera tienen esto.

—Pensemos que quizás sea una buena señal de que ya no cortarán la electricidad tan temprano.

—Si por lo menos la dejaran hasta las diez, o nueve y media, me sería de mucha ayuda —Akane lamentó aferrando con fuerza su cartera, recordando el trabajo pendiente—. No es fácil corregir los exámenes de los niños a la luz de las velas.

—Me figuro que debe ser una tortura. ¿Y cómo está su familia?, porque ellos se encuentran en la capital, en Nerima, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

—Bien, gracias. Ayer los llamé, la situación está mucho más tranquila en Tokio.

—Es bueno escucharlo. Quizás debió haberse quedado con ellos, después de todo nuestros maridos se la pasan ocupados en sus juegos tontos y poco tiempo tienen para estar en casa. Mi niño casi ya no ve a su padre ya.

—Ranma me dijo lo mismo —recordó Akane con ternura—. Pero no podía dejarlo venir solo hasta aquí, con lo agotado que regresa hasta olvidaría comer si no lo atiendo —ella recordó que no era únicamente cansancio lo que su joven esposo sufría. Cada vez que volvía de una misión parecía que un trozo de su alma había muerto y jamás le comentaba lo que había visto. La aterraba pensar que un día él tampoco regresaría. Sacudió ligeramente el rostro, no era tiempo de deprimirse, debía ser fuerte por ambos, todo saldría bien al final—. Además, tiene sus beneficios; los suministros escasean también en la capital y al venir las fuerzas nos proveen con una ración completa familiar por ser nosotros un matrimonio, a la vez que en mi familia hay una cabeza menos que alimentar.

—Es usted muy fuerte —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa—. A su edad yo todavía estaba pegada a las faldas de mi madre—. Pero agradezco que esté aquí, mi hijo no se cansa de hablar de lo bonita que es su profesora…

—Oh, ¡oh!, no por favor. No es así…

—Eres adorable, niña —la mujer río y comenzó a despedirse alejándose de ella—. Bien, voy por mis raciones entonces. Si tengo suerte podría encontrarme con la esposa del general. Quién sabe, quizás me entere de algunos nuevos secretos para saber en qué andan nuestros maridos. Si averiguo algo interesante se lo haré saber.

—Gracias, señora Hasegawa.

—Con el esfuerzo que hace para que el cabeza hueca de mi hijo entienda algo de matemáticas, me basta. Debe ser duro ser una maestra de secundaria.

—No… no, para nada. De hecho es todo lo contrario —Akane sonrió honestamente—, es un privilegio poder educar a esos niños. Quién sabe, quizás algo de lo que les enseñe quede en ellos y aprecien mucho más la paz. Siempre creíamos que el mundo seguiría igual y… ya ve, estábamos equivocados.

—La codicia nunca va a cambiar, niña. Aunque sea por un pedazo de roca en mitad del océano, siempre habrá una razón para armar una guerra. Y al final los únicos que sufren son nuestros niños.

—Sí…

Un poderoso estruendo cruzó el cielo. Ambas mujeres levantaron las cabezas y vieron pasar cinco avanzados aviones _ Mitsubishi F-2_, caza de combate _F-16_ estadounidense pero de fabricación japonesa, en formación de diamante abierta sobrevolando la base. Se podía ver bajo el reflejo del sol el escudo con forma de alas como de ave pintadas en las alas de acero de los cazas. La señora Hasegawa se sonrió con malicia al notar el vivo resplandor en los ojos de la joven señora Saotome.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien va a cenar acompañada esta noche. ¡Qué suerte tienen las mujeres de los pilotos! Mi viejo infante de marina de seguro tardará mucho más en volver.

—¿Qué? Oh… oh, no… yo…

—No se disculpe, niña, que estoy bromeando. ¿Y qué espera? ¿No debería estar ya preparando una especial cena de bienvenida para su esposo?

—Ah… ¡Sí, es verdad! Lo siento, señora Hasegawa, debo dejarla.

—Ve, niña, corre.

Akane ingresó rápidamente a su departamento, cerrando con fuerza la puerta al entrar. La señora Hasegawa hizo una pequeña reverencia de despedida hacia la puerta, y sin dejar de reír, se retiró llena de entusiasmo. Habría muy buenos rumores que compartir ese día.

.

..

_**Fin por ahora.**_

..

.

* * *

.

**Notas del autor:** Siempre quise escribir una historia de guerra. Es algo que ha llamado mi atención cuando ciertos autores del mundo audiovisual, y en especial del manga, consiguen plasmar tramas donde la gente debe vivir normalmente en una situación tan adversa como una nación que se encuentran en un conflicto armado. "Contar una historia de guerra que hable en contra de la guerra", pareciera ser siempre el mensaje de estos relatos. Por supuesto yo no quiero apelar a algo tan ambicioso. No soy digno de contar historias que ejemplifiquen o critiquen una situación que agradecidamente jamás me ha tocado vivir. Sin embargo, intentaré imprimir un poco de ese sentimiento a esta pequeña obra.

También tenía una teoría al respecto: ¿se puede contar una gran historia, en base a pequeños relatos o cortos independientes? Pues no lo sé, de eso se trata este experimento. Además, como verán, será una historia que nunca habla de sí misma, porque el gran tema, la gran acción que será el centro de la trama jamás será narrado. Todo se verá de manera secundaria a través de historias relatos independientes o relativamente conectados, que narren sucesos a la sombra de esta gran guerra sin detalles; buscando que esa desinformación infunda mayor inseguridad y también un toque de angustia en el lector.

Es interesante también, por el inicio de la misma, ver a este fic como un opuesto a mi otro fic "La esposa secuestrada". Mientras el otro es un trabajo bien extendido y lleno de emotividad, humor y esperanza; esta será una obra de soledad, tristeza y drama.

Y no, aunque lo parezca, no es una trama de universo alterno. Digamos que es una continuación un poco aventurera, pensando en un futuro donde la situación hubiese empeorado internacionalmente, y ambos, ya casados, lo deben enfrentar. Un poco de cómo se llegó a esto, y cómo Ranma "llegó a ser lo que es", se explicará pero, ya lo saben, a muy grandes rasgos y de manera muy imprecisa.

Como curiosidad, el número del departamento de Akane Saotome lo escogí por ser el mismo número de tomos que posee el manga de Ranma ½.

Espero les haya gustado.


	2. Refugio en tu piel

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic está escrito con el único fin de homenajear su obra.

.

* * *

.

..

.

_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:_

_._

..

.

**ALAS DE MISAWA**

.

..

_**Refugio en tu piel**_

..

.

Era furia lo que sentía. En un arrebato animal e insaciable, se abalanzó sobre la carne de la presa. Las manos grandes cogieron la pequeña cintura y la acariciaron hasta las caderas, descendieron por los muslos hasta las rodillas, deslizándose por encima de la delgada tela de la falda. Con impaciencia la observó, su silencio fue un permiso que en realidad tampoco iba a necesitar. Introdujo las manos por debajo de la prenda y volvieron a subir, voraces por tocar más de esa piel cálida bajo sus manos frías.

Iba a quemarse, necesitaba quemarse.

Suaves y cálidas eran sus piernas. La escuchó gemir apenas conteniéndose. ¿Era placer? ¿Era dolor? ¿Sería un poco de ambos? Estaba demasiado impaciente como para medirse. Mientras la acariciaba la levantó y empujó contra la pared, casi azotándola. Sus labios besaron el pequeño cuello. Más que besarlo, lo mordieron con desesperación hasta alcanzar su oreja que lamió con como si estuviera hecha de miel.

Ella lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos, deslizando sus pequeñas manos por debajo del cuello de la áspera camisa verde manchada. Para ayudarla él se arrancó los botones tirando con ambas manos. Ella aprovechó en seguir empujando la camisa hasta que cayó por la espalda. Con prisa él se libro de una manga, mientras ella le arrebató la otra. Se observaron un único segundo antes de volver a la tarea. Ella lo abrazaba por los hombros, él hundía su boca desde la oreja hasta el incipiente inicio de los senos. Ella alzó su rostro cerrando los ojos, mordiéndose los labios, cuando sentía esas manos hurgando otra vez bajo su falda, alcanzando las caderas, tirando de su prenda más íntima.

—Ranma… ¡Ranma, la cena!

—Al demonio con la cena. Es a ti a quién quiero, Akane.

Ella contuvo un gemido de placer, la sola expresión de deseo de Ranma era otra caricia que llegaba más profundo que esas manos dentro de su alma. Vértigo la envolvía; el mismo que recordó una vez en que su travieso esposo la había metido a escondidas en la base confabulando con sus compañeros, y subiéndola a un avión la había llevado a dar un paseo por los cielos a altas velocidades, hasta que la hizo gritar de terror. ¡La misma emoción!, la misma intensidad con que sus sentimientos parecía dar giros en su cabeza, como las volteretas con que ese maldito la había hecho sufrir; como siempre que se ponía en sus manos.

Sus forcejeos para intentar apartarlo y respirar, cuando se sentía sofocada, eran débiles. Tanta era la fuerza con que la aplastaba que a momentos la levantaba por la pared sólo para acomodar la boca delante de sus pechos. Tiró con los dientes de los botones de la blusa, mientras que las manos por debajo de la falda no se cansaban de invadir la intimidad de su ropa interior con todos los dedos que le era posible utilizar. Cada vez que se reencontraban era igual: como un animal hambriento, como una bestia liberada por un deseo que antes en su juventud jamás reveló.

¿Por qué ahora, por qué al volver? Las preguntas se derretían en la afiebrada mente de Akane, cuando sus labios temblaron al sentir esos dedos perpetrar crímenes dentro de ella que en el pasado hubiesen significado la muerte de ambos en un mar de vergüenza. Ya no le importaba, porque ahora le pertenecía de una manera que no sólo sus cuerpos comprendían, sino también sus espíritus siempre anhelantes de reencontrarse a cada momento.

Con las manos lo golpeó en la espalda, y tiró de su trenza, enredó sus dedos en el cabello oscuro. Y lo sentía hacer y deshacer, ir y venir con esos dedos que parecían querer arrancarle su propia alma desde el interior de lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

—¡Ranma, te odio!

Clamó, suplicó, lo golpeó en los hombros y enterró sus uñas desesperadas. Él no la dejó terminar, porque interrumpió su lamento con un beso profundo. Antes besos tiernos y sometidos al romanticismo del reencuentro. Después besos profundos y lentos cuando se conocieron en la vergonzosa intimidad. ¡Pero no! Porque ahora cada vez que ese animal la veía con codicia debía temer, cuando regresaba de una misión sus ojos brillaban con el deseo asesino de matarla: ¡matarla y matarla hasta que no quedara humedad que arrancarle con sus caricias malvadas! Y Besos sedientos, que bebían de ella, con la lengua recorriendo el interior de su boca, arrebatándole todo el aliento que le quedaba. Y al separarse un momento para respirar, al dejar en paz el interior de su cuerpo maltratado, no pudo tampoco descansar su corazón. Porque ese idiota ya había arrancado los botones de su blusa con una destreza y premura que odiaba; tanto que demoraba ella en arreglarse, escoger lo más hermoso de sus vestidos para él, y en unos segundos la desvestía despreciando todas sus atenciones, como un crío taimado e impaciente.

Pero no se quejaba, no podía hacerlo cuando apenas era capaz de mantener sus labios cerrados sin gemir ante las caricias por encima del delgado sostén. Con las manos la masajeó hasta que ya no pudo escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Tiró del sostén dejándolo caer hasta su cintura. Y la observó un momento, desnuda e indefensa.

¿Qué, es que ahora sí iba a pedirle permiso? Claro que no, resignada bufó con enfado, esta vez tampoco lo hizo.

Gritó otra vez ante el violento arrebato de ese odioso hombre cuando hundió la cabeza entre sus senos; con la boca mordió y succionó con tenacidad impidiéndole el poco espacio que antes le quedaba para respirar. Ella se sintió mareada, aturdida. Con más violentos besos la distrajo. Porque necesitaba las manos para buscarla otra vez bajo su falda. Y esta vez los dedos tiraron de sus bragas hasta deslizarla por sus muslos. Sintió frío entre sus piernas, y la humedad que se deslizó pegajosamente por su piel humillándola hasta matarla; una vez más que moría ya en esa sufrida inmortalidad a la que estaba condenada por culpa de tan escalofriante y apabullante afecto.

Y él se detuvo. Se sintió curiosa. Al abrir los ojos temió cuando lo vio arrodillarse ante ella deslizando su prenda íntima hasta sus tobillos, obligándola a levantar un pie para liberarla finalmente de tan inútil defensa ante él. Comenzando después, impaciente, a recoger el borde de la falda con un atisbo de maldad. Ese hombre no era un animal, ¡era un demonio!

—No… no, no, no, Ranma, ¡no, eso no, es repugnante, no lo hagas…! ¡Ahgg!

Se mordió el dedo para no gemir, no de una manera que pudiera ser escuchada en el departamento de arriba, de abajo, de los costados, de todo el edificio. Debía contenerse, pero aquel sucio y pervertido hombre no la dejó escapar. Odiaba que él hiciera eso, era asqueroso, que con sus labios y lengua invadiera su intimidad hasta que ella sintiera como si su cuerpo dejara de obedecerla.

La vergüenza se mezcló con el calor de su cuerpo, los sentimientos de placer con el morbo que la invadía. No quería, ¡realmente no quería! Pero sonrojada se dejó maltratar por él, humillada hasta que su respiración y gemidos fueron uno solo. Sus piernas temblaron, dejó de sentir la fuerza suficiente para poder mantenerse en pie. Con sus manos jugó a enroscar la trenza de ese hombre con la cabeza a medio esconder bajo su falda, hasta que la desató y comenzó a tirar de su largo cabello desenredándolo.

—Ranma… Ranma… ¡Ranma, ya…!

Él la dejó, pero en lugar de darle descanso se levantó y la sostuvo por la cintura para no permitirle caer. ¿Qué hacía ahora? Apenas podía pensar dejando que su rostro descansara en el hombro de ese maldito hombre. Entonces lo percibió mover las manos, desenredando su propio cinturón de ese uniforme de campaña que, en secreto, le gustaba.

—No aquí… —pero sus suplicas se rindieron ante sus propios actos, cuando movió sus brazos rodeándolo otra vez por los hombros, intentando sostenerse esta vez por su propia cuenta, acomodándose para el acto más íntimo de todos.

Él recogió la falda hasta la pequeña cintura y cogiendo una pierna de Akane, que aprovechó en acariciar desde el tobillo hasta el muslo, la obligó a doblarla y levantarla, cuando se acercó más a ella presionando aplastándola otra vez con el cuerpo.

La chica comenzó a sentir como la buscaba, impaciente, pero también disfrutando de aquel momento. La acarició ya no con las manos, una última vez antes de poseerla completamente, sintiendo ella como la frotaba lentamente, burlándose en las puertas de lo que ahora parecía negarle a dar. Ella apretó los puños.

—Ya… ¡ya! —murmuró impaciente.

Y él, por primera vez, sólo porque le convenía, la obedeció.

La joven mujer dio un salto aferrándolo con desesperación en su abrazo, cuando sintió como la invadía, recorriéndola, entrando en lo más profundo de su ser con una violencia que la hizo llorar. ¡Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba!

Y comenzó a moverse, ambos lo hicieron, a acariciarse mutuamente de manera acompasada. Por un momento ella se dejó llevar, más cómoda con la situación. Parecía finalmente haberse calmado. Pero fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, como si cada vez quisiera llegar a un punto que ya no existía dentro de ella porque toda le pertenecía hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Ella resintió la fuerza, otra vez la violencia, pero ya no se quejó, no quería hacerlo. Dejó de pensar.

Se olvidó de todo; del miedo a perderlo, de la soledad, de la distancia y los cientos de metros de altitud que siempre los apartaban, de la muerte que los rodeaba. Ya no era muerte, era vida la que los envolvía. Las arremetidas eran cada vez más intensas, más fuertes, más desesperadas. Lo escuchó gemir también, con ritmo, con vigor. La alzó con ambas manos por la cintura sosteniéndola contra la pared. Se sentía en el aire, sostenida únicamente por la hombría de aquel odiado y amado ser, envolviéndolo también con sus piernas.

Ambos respiraban en suspiros, intensos y entrecortados, agitados hasta la agonía. Cada vez más rápido, más alto. ¡Sí, más alto! Era como volar, cuando la había llevado esa vez en su poderosa aeronave, en la que se alzaban hasta lo más alto buscando al sol y después caían en picada por encima del brillante océano. Giraban alrededor de las nubes y volvían a caer. A subir y caer; a volar y morir; a vivir y descender; para renacer con cada embiste que a ella le arrancaba gritos en una voz desconocida, que únicamente tenía para él.

—Akane…

—¡Ranma!… sí… ¡sí!

Se aferró a la cabeza, y ambas bocas se encontraron una vez más para cuando sintió que su cuerpo era víctima de una corriente intensa, más poderosa que la sufrida antes. Más temible hasta sentir que perdía la conciencia y todo brillaba… Todo brillaba hasta descender lentamente y sus manos cayeron de los hombros y se deslizaron por los fuertes brazos, como un suave velo de seda, entre caricias y pequeños besos. Entre susurros y repetidas promesas que siempre tendrían el mismo auténtico valor.

Y tras el descanso retomaron las caricias. Tras las caricias los besos, con más calma, con más profundidad, pero no menos hambre de ese insaciable ser al que ella debía alimentar, felizmente, con ella misma.

.

..

Ambos descansaban en el piso de tatami. Desnudos completamente cubiertos por una sábana que apenas los cubría hasta los tobillos. Ranma miraba el techo del que hace un par de semanas era un genérico departamento terminaciones; y descubrió con agrado que Akane había puesto cortinas nuevas y hasta pintado las paredes de la sala y de la cocina con colores más agradables y cálidos.

Ella dormitaba, y entreabrió los ojos para descubrirlo, como siempre, con las manos detrás de la cabeza pensando. Se parecía tanto a sus días de adolescente recostado en el techo de su casa en Nerima, cuando tenía un problema. Y no era bueno que pensara, "no él" a lo menos. Se acercó tiernamente y lo abrazó, dejando que su cuerpo desnudo y sus senos prominentes descansaran sobre el pecho más amplio y endurecido de su joven esposo. Su musculatura se encontraba rígida y la piel muy fría, al punto de lastimarla un poco. Era algo que tardaba días en quitarle cada vez que regresaba de una larga misión; como si tuviera que trabajar por devolverle lentamente esa parte cálida de su alma que la guerra le estaba arrebatando, y que tan fácilmente volvía a perder cada vez que era llamado a la acción. Temía, claro que lo hacía, que en esa batalla si ella permitía que muriese su corazón, también Ranma moriría de verdad.

Era su propia guerra por la vida de su esposo.

Lo abrazó cariñosamente, deslizó una mano por el rostro abatido.

—¿Qué sucedió, Ranma?

—Nada.

—Otra vez con lo mismo. Siempre que llegas así, como un animal que apenas habla, come y… lo otro… es porque te sucede algo malo. ¿Es que soy eso, un simple objeto para saciar tus apetitos o qué?

—A-Akane, no es eso, es que yo…

—Calma, sólo bromeo —le sacó la lengua.

—Qué graciosa.

—Cuéntame de una vez. ¿O es que no confías en mí? —esperó, Ranma se mantuvo en silencio torciendo divertidamente los labios. Akane suspiró lentamente, lo conocía tan bien, en eso él seguía siendo un niño incapaz de confesar lo que más temía—. Ya lo hemos hablado, no soy de cristal, Ranma, no voy a quebrarme si me cuentas algo horrible sobre la guerra. En mi trabajo debo lidiar con niños que sufren constantemente por la muerte de alguno de sus seres queridos. ¿Crees que no sufro viviendo cada día, pensando en que yo podría ser la siguiente y perderte?

—No vas a perderme.

—Eso quisiera creer. Pero si no me hablas siento que… quede una forma y otra, ya te estoy perdiendo por culpa de esta maldita guerra.

—Lo lamento —alzó la mano cubriéndose la frente y los ojos—, es sólo que... fuimos hasta Naha, para apoyar la defensa de la base aérea.

—¿Naha?, pero, Ranma, pensaba que esa zona estaba fuera del área de conflicto…

—Estaba según los medios y la información oficial —el joven lamentó, y continuó lentamente ante el pavor de su esposa—. Las cosas no están tan mal, Akane, pero tampoco muy bien que digamos.

—¿Y, qué sucedió?

—Era una maldita misión de reconocimiento nada más —sonrió a medias—, la visibilidad era escasa sobre el mar. Apenas éramos seis cazas y nos topamos con una desagradable sorpresa: dos bombarderos y una escolta de más de una docena…

—¡Ranma, pero…! ¿Estás bien?

—Boba, ¿es que no me estás viendo? —de su enfado pasó a la más profunda tristeza—. Pero no es lo mismo que puedo decir de ese imbécil de Yoshiro. Ese idiota, novato estúpido… estaba tan orgulloso de entrar a "Las Alas de Misawa"; pero… pero si me hubiera hecho caso… si tan sólo…

Akane lo silenció con un dedo sobre sus labios. Ya entendía lo que había sucedido.

—Ranma, no fue tu culpa.

—Estaba bajo mi mando, ¡yo debía haberlo protegido!

—¡Pero no fue tu culpa! —Akane gimoteó—. Estás vivo, los demás también lo están, ¿o no es así? Te conozco, sé que hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Pero no puedes culparte por cada muerte, no tú, no durante guerra.

—Akane…

Ella se recostó encima de él abrazándolo con más fuerza, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose la mujer más egoísta del mundo pero sin ser capaz de arrepentirse.

—No… tienes… la culpa.

Ranma la sintió llorar en su pecho y posó su mano pesadamente sobre la corta melena, que acarició muy lentamente.

—Si tan sólo me hubiese hecho caso, ese idiota… apenas tenía veintidós.

.

..

_**Fin por ahora.**_

..

.

* * *

.

**Notas del autor:** Pues sí, surgió un divertido desafío este mes que cerramos de julio, en el foro de Ranma ½, sobre escribir un fic lemón, o erótico. Y como trabajaba en secreto en estas "Alas de Misawa", es que me entusiasmé y preferí publicarlo. Porque este capítulo sería de un erotismo explícito y absoluto. ¿Qué me hizo hacerlo? Les dije que cada capítulo sería un corto casi independiente dentro de un contexto más grande. Tratando de manera indirecta el tema de la guerra. Así también, este será mi fic "más adulto", donde me interesa poder trabajar distintos temas que antes no tocaba. No lo sé, quizás de pronto deje el romance y ponga un capítulo más cruel, o más sangriento, quién sabe. Pero deberían temer, pues ya no hay límites en esta trama.

¿Creen que estoy a la altura de haber ganado el desafío al más pervertido? Quizás, pues con tan buenos artistas en competencia para el desafío de este mes, se encuentra todo muy difícil.

Tenía otro desafío más, uno personal, una apuesta con una querida colega. En el que si iba a escribir un lemón para el desafío, tenía que ser, contra toda mi naturaleza, en menos de tres mil palabras.

Adivina, querida mía, quién acaba de superar el desafío. (Guiño)


	3. Karma

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic está escrito con el único fin de homenajear a su obra.

.

* * *

.

..

.

_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:_

.

..

.

**ALAS DE MISAWA**

.

..

_**Karma**_

..

.

Era un día soleado y quieto, enfermo de monotonía. La sala de profesores de la pequeña escuela, dentro del distrito urbano que colindaba con la base militar, atendía en su mayoría a los hijos de las familias de los soldados. Casi toda la comunidad se había convertido en una maquinaria logística que funcionaba en pos de la base aérea de Misawa.

El silencio era incómodo incluso durante el descanso. No se escuchaban gritos ni juegos en el patio de la escuela. Se habían suspendido algunas clases por nivel, y de las que todavía funcionaban ya comenzaban a peligrar; pensándose desde ya que otras dos o tres clases tendrían pronto que dejar de funcionar uniendo a sus alumnos, cuando apenas llenaban la mitad de una nómina normal.

Fuera de la sala de profesores, en el frío pasillo, Akane Saotome se mostró lo más paciente y amable que podía con una apoderada que no paraba de disculparse. Mientras que en su cabeza pensaba que esa mujer no debía hacerlo: ¿por qué se excusaba ante ella, por qué se esforzaba tanto por aparentar amabilidad cuando era notorio que quería gritar hasta perder la razón, si ella no era culpable de nada?

Al lado de la mujer un niño la acompañaba. Era uno de los estudiantes de Akane que al igual que su madre se inclinaba ante la joven profesora y se disculpaba por la manera en que tendría que retirarse de la escuela.

Ese pobre niño parecía perdido, como si no pudiera comprender del todo la situación que había cambiado para siempre su corta vida, dos veces. Meses atrás debió mudarse a un lugar tan frío y siempre tenso como era la base aérea de Misawa. Y ahora tendría que irse, mudarse otra vez y junto a su madre, la que parecía más una sonámbula que una persona viviente; con el rostro desencajado, una sonrisa falsa, ojeras y las mejillas frías marcadas por las lágrimas que debía derramar a cada momento que se encontraba a solas hasta quedarse seca.

Akane se despidió con una pronunciada reverencia, lo único que podía hacer dentro de su insoportable sentimiento de impotencia. Y la vio alejarse lentamente, deslizando los pies por el piso, casi siendo arrastrada del brazo por el valiente muchacho. Sintió que debió haber sido más cálida con ella, no importando el miedo que le dio enfrentarla en ese momento. Pero no temor a ella, sino a todo ese dolor del que su alma parecía querer escapar con un miedo casi supersticioso; como una enfermedad contagiosa que comenzaba a contaminar a todos en ese maldito lugar. Pero no pudo, no lo hizo, ni siquiera había tenido el valor de coger las manos de esa mujer como deseó hacerlo por miedo a que ella también terminara llorando. Porque ese niño que había sido su alumno no podía ver a otro adulto desplomarse, no a su maestra que debía ser un ejemplo hasta el final.

Al ver la figura de esa mujer cada vez más pequeña desapareciendo por el pasillo, su corazón se contrajo llenándose de arrepentimientos. ¿Qué más podía haber hecho? La muerte era un mal incurable. Y Akane tembló al haberlo pensado con tanta frialdad, como si no hubiera sido ella misma.

Deslizó la puerta y entró en la sala de profesores cerrándola otra vez con cuidado. Cruzó entre la línea de escritorios dispuestos en largos mesones, separados por libros de clases, apuntes y lápices. Se sentó lentamente en su propio despacho que se esquinaba contra la ventana. Ante ella, en el lugar opuesto por encima de una pequeña división formada por libros ordenadamente apilados, otra maestra levantó un momento los ojos dejando de lado su tarea corrigiendo unos ensayos de historia.

—¿Qué sucedió, otra más que dejará la base?

A Akane no sólo fue el comentario sarcástico lo que la irritó, sino toda esa actitud desde la manera en que movía las manos jugando con el lápiz distraídamente, hasta la insensibilidad con que se refería a otra persona que estaba sufriendo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Torció los labios dejándole saber su molestia. Y no pudiendo soportar más tanta frustración acumulada, la joven maestra Saotome estalló.

—No deberías hablar así. ¡La señora Ibuka acaba de perder a su marido en el frente de batalla! ¿Es que no te da siquiera un poco de lástima? Ahora deberá regresar a casa con su familia y… y ese pobre niño… ni siquiera parece darse cuenta todavía de… de lo que significa realmente haber perdido a su padre, porque él… él siempre fue tan alegre y… y ahora…

—Oh, ¿y sólo por eso vas a llorar, por una familia a la que apenas conoces? Guárdate la lástima para ti misma, Akane. Tu marido se encuentra en el aire en este momento, arriesgando su vida al igual que todos los demás. ¿Por qué no mejor ocupas tú tiempo llorando por él y porque te puedes quedar viuda en cualquier momento, en lugar de desgastar tu corazón afligiéndote desde antes por desconocidos?

Akane se levantó golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos. Las demás profesoras y el afable director, que nerviosamente se secó la frente con un pañuelo, miraban la escena aterrados.

—¡Qué problema tienes con los demás, Misao!

—Yo, ninguno. Cumplo con mi trabajo y no me molesto en destruir la poca cordura que nos queda llorando por los que ya están muertos, o no tienen remedio. Tú eres la que siempre parece tener problemas para hacer su trabajo, si cada vez que te veo andas lamentándote e involucrándote en la vida personal de tus alumnos hasta enfermarte con sus tragedias.

—Esos niños necesitan nuestro apoyo.

—Entonces dáselo a los diez que te quedan y no a uno que ya no lo será más. Akane, no sabes lo insoportable que eres con tu actitud de princesa mártir metiéndote en los asuntos de los demás. ¿Es eso, te crees mejor que el resto? ¿Te gusta presionar a las demás maestras al hacerlas sentir peor por no ser capaces de tratar con las tragedias de sus alumnos, como tú siempre pareces querer empeñarte tan torpemente? ¡Sólo nos complicas la existencia a todas!

Tras sus duras palabras, Misao esperó. Observó a Akane con un resplandor de rabia en los gélidos ojos que se reflejó en sus anteojos. Akane apretó los dientes.

¿Qué tenía Misao en contra de ella?

Akane parecía ser la única a la que molestaba con sus constantes sarcasmos, siempre fastidiándola con su agresiva actitud y criticando todo lo que ella hacía. Finalmente Misao pareció aburrirse de esperar una respuesta de la joven Saotome, la que parecía contenerse apretando los labios para no decir algo de lo que después pudiera haberse arrepentido. Y ordenó con metódica calma el montón de papeles, los guardó en su maleta y se retiró.

—¡Espera! —Akane reaccionó recién al verla partir—. ¿Dónde vas? Todavía no he terminado de hablar…

—Yo ya acabé. No tengo tiempo para esperar a que tengas el valor suficiente para decirme lo que piensas, ni menos escuchar los argumentos infantiles de una ilusa. Estamos en una guerra, ¿lo comprendes? La gente muere. Como profesora que atiende a los alumnos en una base militar, educando a los hijos de los soldados, deberías haber estado preparada para tratar con ello, sino, no sé lo que estás haciendo aquí.

Misao ajustó sus anteojos y al moverse se cruzó con el director, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se retiró de la sala de profesores. Akane empuñó las manos, estaba por seguirla cuando el director se cruzó ante ella.

—Señora Saotome, le ruego que se modere un poco.

—¿Yo? —replicó indignada—, pero si fue ella la que me provocó.

—Sí, lo sé, pero le ruego…

—¿Por qué siempre la está defendiendo?

—Cómo decirlo… ah… —el director se volvió a pasar el pañuelo por la frente húmeda—. Yo no estoy de parte de nadie, pero usted debe reconocer que ella jamás le levantó la voz.

—Oh… bien… sí, es verdad, pero ella… ¿Cómo es posible que ella sea así, es que no siente nada por sus alumnos? Día tras día los niños pierden a algún ser querido en la guerra, y no pareciera importarle. Todo lo que hace es preparar su clase, la siguiente, la de una semana entrante, ¡la del siguiente mes!, y nada más. ¡Ni siquiera se despide de sus alumnos cuando deben dejar la escuela por culpa de una tragedia!

—Lo sé, sé todo eso, señora Saotome.

—Y no se cansa de repetirme a cada momento: "preocúpate de atender a tu marido antes que también se muera". ¡Qué pasa con ella! ¿Es que no tiene ni una pizca de piedad?

—¡Señora Saotome, por favor! Yo… supongo que debo decírselo, ya que todavía no lo sabe.

—¿Saber qué cosa? —Akane bajó el tono de voz. Al mirar hacia los costados descubrió a sus compañeras mirándola con tristeza, pero ninguna parecía estar de su parte. ¿Qué les sucedía, por qué estaban todos en su contra?

—La señorita Kawachi es una excelente profesional —dijo el director con su acostumbrada voz nerviosa y calmada, hablando de Misao—, nunca ha dejado de venir un solo día para atender a sus alumnos, ni siquiera aquél día cuando… me es un poco difícil repetirlo. Pero ella no se ausentó ni siquiera el día en que fue notificada que su joven prometido se encontraba entre las lamentables pérdidas durante "la tragedia de _Oyakoba_".

—¡Qué…! Ella… ¿qué?

Akane perdió la voz. "La tragedia de _Oyakoba_", una pequeña isla volcánica dentro de una cadena de islas conocidas como _Kuriles_, hacia el noreste de _Hokkaido_ en el océano pacífico, fue uno de los sucesos más oscuros al inicio de la guerra. Las fuerzas aliadas en un numeroso ataque frontal, fueron detenidas por una nueva arma que surgió de las aguas del océano, perdiéndose al instante, en el primer asalto, casi la mitad de sus tropas. La Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa de Japón como parte fundamental de las fuerzas aliadas, fue también una de las más lastimadas, sufriendo una pérdida de casi el setenta por ciento de la totalidad de sus aviones. Desde ese día, los reclutas que conseguían sobrevivir a una misión o dos siempre en situación adversa y desesperada, se convertían automáticamente en veteranos.

Ranma había interrumpido su instrucción tan sólo a unos días de ocurrido ese suceso, y a la semana siguiente ya estaban instalados en la base aérea de Misawa. Al principio Akane temblaba con cada vez que él salía en una misión. Tras unos meses, el acostumbramiento a su situación de peligro, que no era menos preocupante dentro de su pecho, la había curtido para soportarlo de manera más estoica, casi como una dolorosa rutina.

Todavía no podía entender que la gente hablara con tanta devoción sobre los famosos pilotos de "Alas de Misawa", cuando ella todo lo que quería era esperar a que Ranma regresara con vida al final de cada día. Porque con su retorno recuperaba esa parte de su alma que perdía cada vez que lo veía salir.

¿Y si un día Ranma no regresaba?

Eso era lo que le había sucedido al prometido de Misao Kawachi. Eso era lo que estaba sufriendo Misao.

Con el rostro inclinado tembló. Akane se sintió la más grande tonta y egoísta de todas. Y todo lo que le dijo a Misao, y más lo que pensó de ella, parecía ahora sufrirlo como si se lo hubiera gritado a sí misma.

—Lo… ¡lo siento! —se disculpó rápidamente, y evitando al director siguió hasta la puerta.

Debía encontrarla, tenía que disculparse con ella.

.

..

Llovía con tal intensidad que podía sentirse como un fuerte murmullo al interior del edificio. La encontró en el baño de mujeres del tercer piso. Sabía que esa chiquilla estaría allí porque era el mismo lugar en el que de la misma manera ella se había escondido días atrás, después de una incómoda discusión que habían tenido en la sala de profesores.

Tras los sucesivos recortes de alumnos y obligadas uniones entre clases, el tercer nivel del edificio casi pasaba abandonado.

Se detuvo en la entrada y cerró la puerta lentamente recostando la espalda sobre la fría superficie. Se ajustó los anteojos e intentó no hacer ruido, para no interrumpirla. Ya no podía disimular con su acostumbrada frialdad el dolor que también la aquejaba y revivía en ese momento, al ver a esa chica encogerse de dolor frente a los lavamanos. Era la misma escena, la misma agonía, ¿así se habría visto también ella, tan destruida, meses atrás?

Recordó que no había transcurrido una semana desde que esa tonta chica la buscó hasta encontrarla en ese baño, para intentar disculparse por la discusión que habían tenido antes, a pesar que sabía que había sido ella la que se comportó de manera hosca e hiriente. Y la descubrió como era ella en realidad, no dura ni fuerte, sino débil y frágil llorando como siempre a escondidas por culpa de su fallecido prometido.

Tonta, entrometida y tan idiota era esa chica, que creyó que con unas pocas palabras amables y sinceras podría aplacar en algo el dolor que había arrastrado cada día y para el que no existía ningún remedio. En ese entonces ella lo sabía, que su prometido jamás volvería, pero a pesar de todo ella se juró quedarse en esa base y esperar con una ilusión que bordeaba en la demencia, ante el sonido de cada avión aterrizando, el volverlo a ver. Era lo único que la había mantenido con vida.

Ni siquiera el haber celebrado los funerales de su amado Seiji la habían hecho aceptar la realidad.

Y ahora, una semana después de que esa chica idiota había a lo menos conseguido finalmente romper su máscara y ayudarla un poco a aceptar su dolor en lugar de negarlo, el destino había jugado una carta a lo menos curiosa y también cruel.

Misao Kawachi, recostada en la puerta de entrada a ese silencioso baño, suspiró profundamente, sin expresar ningún sentimiento pues se sentía vacía, incapaz de sufrir más por otra persona de lo ya había padecido por sí misma. Pero al levantar los ojos y mirar a esa tonta chiquilla de corazón brutamente amable, destruida por tan horrendo destino, se contradijo a sí misma sintiendo una vez más que los ojos le punzaban, y que el pecho se le encogía hasta impedirle respirar. Y se quedó quieta en la entrada del baño, no sabiendo cómo enfrentarla sin decirle alguna de sus acostumbradas ironías.

Al final Akane, entre lágrimas, movió el rostro y la descubrió observándola. Y tampoco supo qué decir. Era tal su dolor que pensó llena de rencor, por un momento, que la triste figura de Misao sería su futuro: seca por dentro, fría por fuera, enloquecida suspirando de amor por un fantasma, como casi todas las familias de ese país.

—Él… Misao, él… —murmuró con la voz quebrada.

—Créeme que sé perfectamente cómo te sientes, Akane.

¿Y le servía de algo ese consuelo? Ambas sabían que no.

Misao caminó hacia ella, y Akane no esperó para dejarse abrazar, llorando otra vez en su hombro hasta que sus quejidos se convirtieron en desgarradores gritos. Sobre el lavamanos descansaba la arrugada carta, muy parecida a la que Misao había recibido meses antes en su departamento. Como si fuera una broma desalmada, ella notó también que parecía ser casi idéntica, como si esos malditos hubieran utilizado el mismo formulario al que únicamente llenaron cambiando un nombre y agregando una miserable firma que carecía de toda humanidad; y se podía leer en el mismo lugar aquellas tristes palabras, y que al igual que a ella en otro tiempo, ahora había destrozado el corazón de esa chica Akane.

_"Es mi lamentable deber informarle a usted, señora, que su esposo el Capitán Ranma Saotome, comandante del escuadrón Alas de Misawa, y dada desgraciadas circunstancias, se encuentra en este momento en calidad de desaparecido en acción…"_

Akane dio otro grito, más fuerte que los anteriores, enterrando las uñas en la espalda de la silenciosa Misao, la que lentamente acariciaba la cabeza de la chica prometiéndose que no la dejaría sola.

¿Qué más se podía hacer?

.

..

_**Fin por ahora.**_

..

.

* * *

.

**Notas del autor:** Espero no haberlos confundido mucho, sé que he sido un poco cruel de mi parte abusar al jugar con tiempos distintos dentro de un relato tan corto; pero como algunos habrán notado la trampa para no caer en la confusión se encontraba en la primera línea de ambas partes, haciendo notar lo distinto que era el clima en un día, y después en el otro. También fue intencional el cambio de personaje al que hacía referencia el narrador, y con toda la malévola voluntad de no ser muy claro al principio para decir de quién se hablaba.

Sobre la trama, bien, creo que es obvio suponer que tratándose de mi primera historia escrita en relatos tan cortos, al ser momentos independientes y específicos en una larga línea temporal, avanzaré con gran velocidad. Y que no será una trama muy larga en general, de hecho, creo que con tres o cuatro episodios más se termina. No es mi agrado prolongar un sufrimiento por tanto tiempo.

Todavía me estoy debatiendo con ciertos pasajes futuros, en que no sé si seré capaz de introducir algunas tramas que podrían llegar a ser muy crueles. Ya desde el siguiente el tema podría volverse un poco más complejo. Y también recordarles que esta historia no deja de ser un proyecto experimental para mí, por lo que podría hacer la escritura y lectura un poco desafiante, e incluso jugar en otras ocasiones con el estilo. A pesar de ello, me tengo prohibido tocar ciertos temas, o por lo menos no ahondarlos de forma realista, por lo crudos que pudieran llegar a ser.

La guerra es el escenario de los peores demonios del ser humano.

Los dejo entonces, esperando no haberlos asustado mucho con este capítulo. Pero queda serie todavía, no es el final, si saben a lo que me refiero.

_Noham Theonaus.-_


	4. Los cazadores del Pacífico

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic está escrito con el único fin de homenajear a su obra.

.

* * *

.

..

.

_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:_

.

..

.

**ALAS DE MISAWA**

.

..

_**Los cazadores del Pacífico**_

..

.

Era bueno. Jamás mi viejo amigo me había fallado antes. No importando si nos encontráramos empapados bajo la lluvia, cubiertos de lodo al cruzar un pantano, o fríos hasta los huesos y con una capa de escarcha cubriendo nuestros cuerpos en el mortal invierno de Mongolia; mi amigo nunca había errado una sola vez.

Quizás era culpa del endiablado calor de las costas del pacífico. No, ya no tiene sentido seguir buscando explicaciones, eran excusas, lo de verdad importante es que jamás mi amigo había fallado antes, y ahora sí. Todo el mérito se lo daría a ese chico. Sí, él era realmente bueno.

Acaricié con cuidado a mi amigo. El metal quemaba un poco, tras habernos encontrado quietos bajo el sol casi toda la mañana, no podía esperar menos. Te he maltratado, amigo mío. ¿Cómo puedo echarte ahora la culpa tras tantos minutos de espera y preparación? Era sencillo, imposible errar desde mi posición aventajada en lo alto de esta colina, oculto entre los largos pastizales. El viento del océano cubre cuerpos como una caricia.

Me dejé llevar por los recuerdos y la impaciencia me ha superado. Lo siento, amigo, es mi culpa el haber errado el disparo, ha sido mi responsabilidad esta demora, cuando tanto has hecho por mí para que regresemos pronto a casa. Mi mujer me espera, y mi también pequeña Peonía. Finalmente la conocernos, amigo, y te daré las gracias por haberme protegido hasta este día.

Al fin conoceré a mi hija. Ella nació semanas después de haberme enlistado por obligación. Sólo tengo fotografías de ella que me envió mi querida mujer. ¡Oh, no te pongas celoso, amigo mío! Puede que la vida me haya unido a ella, pero en la muerte tú siempre fuiste mi único compañero.

Debo concentrarme. Mi trabajo no es perder la cabeza en el momento más importante de todos. Uno más, sólo uno más me queda por cazar y entonces tendré mi merecido descanso, mi oportunidad para regresar finalmente por una temporada a casa. ¡Conoceré a mi hija! Te la presentaré, amigo mío, y le diré: "éste viejo pedazo de chatarra fue el que salvó la vida de papá muchas veces, en tantas aventuras, luchando contra el enemigo". Verás que ella crecerá queriéndote tanto como lo hago yo.

El viento sopla desde el este. Será un poco más difícil ahora. Al haber fallado mi presa debe conocer el lugar desde donde lo he atacado. Sin embargo, es una presa: como un conejo ante un lobo. ¿Qué armas le quedan? Sólo su destreza para evadirme. Lo lamento por él, pero mi triunfo es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia.

Y paciencia tengo mucha. Aunque debo reconocer que destreza tampoco le falta a ese chico, no por nada me ha conseguido evitar a lo largo de estos últimos dos días.

Amigo mío, ¿qué piensas ahora? En momentos como estos, en que tu sucio metal cubierto por tierra y lodo para que tu resplandor no nos exponga a ambos ante los ojos enemigos, es que te ves tan silencioso como yo. Ninguno de los dos puede pensar cuando debemos actuar solamente. Y sabemos dónde está nuestra presa ahora, oculta detrás de ese tronco a los pies de la colina.

Pobre insensato, tuvo suerte. ¿O quizás yo tuve la mala suerte por haber escogido mal a mi primera presa? Estaban esos dos hablando, mi viejo amigo con su calma que me inspira paz colocó el centro de la mira justo en la cabeza de uno de los dos. Y disparé.

Sí, fue hermoso y escalofriante, como siempre sucede en esos momentos. Lo lamento por ese desdichado, no fue nada personal. Después perseguí a su compañero y cuando creía haberlo tenido, ¡falle el tiro! Y desde ese momento han sido dos días jugando al gato y al ratón por los bosques y colinas de esta maldita pequeña isla.

No, compañero, no intento culparte por nada. Sé que ha sido mi culpa. Mi impaciencia me está superando de nuevo, el deseo de volver a casa también, la mano me tiembla; eso jamás me había sucedido. Acabemos con esto rápido y seremos felices otra vez.

¿Te dije que mi hija ya va a cumplir seis meses? Y todavía no la conozco en persona.

¿Qué sucede compañero? ¿Por qué vibras en mis manos húmedas? Ah, ya veo, nuestra presa se mueve. A pesar de la larga distancia que nos separa, puedo percibir incluso la tensión de los músculos de ese soldado enemigo. Ni siquiera es un soldado, no es más que un desgraciado que creía haber sobrevivido a su caída; pero como su desafortunado amigo sufrirá la misma suerte, por haber sido tan descuidado al creerse a salvo en la isla equivocada. Esta tierra nos pertenece ahora. A nosotros, a ningún maldito enemigo, sólo a nosotros.

Puedo ver, por un momento en que se asomó, quizás para provocarme a que dispare otro tiro por error, que no está armado más que con una pequeña pistola. Chico tonto, así no se gana una guerra, menos contra un tirador. Mi amigo no te perdonará esa ofensa, ¡enfrentarlo a él con una pequeña pistola!

¡Te mueves! ¿Corriendo crees que escaparás de mi y de la puntería de mi amigo?

El grito de guerra de mi furioso amigo me ensordeció… no es posible, ¡volvimos a fallar! ¿Cómo? Juraría que él se estaba moviendo en la dirección correcta, pero… apenas lo he rozado.

Después buscaremos responsabilidades, amigo mío, ¡luego me regañarás por haberme equivocado dos veces! Primero debemos buscar refugio. Conoces las reglas: un disparo y nos pondremos en peligro; con dos, la muerte acechará a nuestras espaldas si nos quedamos en el mismo lugar. Maldeciremos después la mala suerte que nos ha acompañado desde que llegamos a esta isla. ¡Fallar dos veces!, jamás nos había sucedido. Debemos movernos, correr, ocultarnos bajo el follaje, jugar al tigre y el venado dentro del bosque. No puedo dejarlo escapar, pero tampoco permitir que me embosque. Hemos perdido la ventaja, amigo mío, pero no la vida.

Ten fe, saldremos de ésta. Él está casi desarmado, asustado, es una presa; no es un cazador como nosotros, no un sobreviviente como lo hemos sido nosotros dos. Podemos con esto, y cuando termines con su vida, amigo mío, finalmente regresaremos a casa. Conocerás a mi esposa y a mi hija, ambos la conocernos al fin. Podré escuchar su voz, he soñado con ella desde el día en que mi mujer la puso al teléfono, ¡cómo se reía al escuchar la voz de su padre! Es hermosa, podría llegar a ser una gran cantante. Pronto la conoceremos, mi leal amigo.

Una sombra aparece ante mí, ¡no es posible! No era más que un niño para nosotros, pero se nos ha adelantado y en lugar de escapar dándonos la espalda, tuvo la osadía de salir a nuestro encuentro.

¡Chico astuto!

Pero yo todavía cuento contigo, compañero, y mis reflejos superiores. Nos apuntamos mutuamente. ¡Él no dispararía antes que yo!, puedo verlo, el brillo de duda en sus ojos, ¡él no es un soldado, no es un cazador como nosotros, tiene miedo a matar!

Ese niño nunca ha visto la muerte de cerca, no como nosotros. Lo lamento por él. ¡Dispara compañero!

¡Fallé! A poco menos de seis metros, he fallado, mi disparo dio en el árbol, ni siquiera pasó cerca de ese chico.

Ahora lo entiendo, finalmente lo comprendo todo. Fuiste tú, compañero, tú fallaste todas esas veces, no yo. ¡Maldito, maldito seas, yo que te había creído un amigo, un hermano!

Siempre estuviste celoso de mi esposa e hija, nunca deseaste que regresara a casa con ellas.

Tú me traicionaste, amigo.

.

..

Disparó dos, tres, hasta seis veces. Siguió disparando hasta que vació el cargador de su pequeña pistola semiautomática, la única arma con la que contaba en su uniforme de piloto. El miedo que sentía se mezcló con la rabia, al recordar como la cabeza de su amigo Keichi había explotado como una calabaza ante sus ojos, cuando ambos se encontraban sentados y creyéndose a salvo alrededor de una fogata.

Siguió presionando el gatillo a pesar que ya no salían más balas.

Y ese soldado, aquél francotirador que los había descubierto mientras intentaban escapar del enemigo en una isla del pacífico, tras haber sido derribados, se tambaleó con cada disparo sacudiéndose violentamente. Sus tiros fueron erráticos, le dio en las piernas y los brazos, y sólo dos balas impactaron el pecho de ese enemigo. Fue suerte, mala o buena, que una de las balas cruzara justo la cabeza del tirador enviándolo directamente a la muerte.

Se acercó lentamente al cuerpo apuntándolo con la pistola, a pesar que el arma tenía el riel hacia atrás revelando que ya no le quedaba munición. Respiraba agitado, asustado por lo que había hecho. Era un soldado, ¡maldición, estaba entrenado para eso! Pero matar en el cielo, donde todo lo que veía era un avión enemigo, era muy distinto a haber matado de frente a un hombre que lo miró directamente a los ojos, con una rabia y decepción que no podría olvidar fácilmente.

Como si un relámpago lo hubiera sacudido, volvió en sí. Con el deseo de sobrevivir impulsando cada uno de sus huesos cayó de rodillas ante el cadáver y hurgó entre sus ensangrentadas ropas. Lo despojó de una segunda pistola de calibre distinto a la propia, se la quedó y tiró la suya al no servirle ya de nada. Vació los bolsillos de ese enemigo guardándose los cartuchos en sus propios bolsillos. Miró el fusil de francotirador, y como si no le tuviera confianza, lo apartó de la mano del soldado muerto. Siguió buscando, con la esperanza de encontrar una radio o algunas raciones. ¡Maldición, ya no podía pensar que estaba saqueando a un muerto! No parecía creer que fuera él mismo, sino era como si estuviera viendo a otra persona hacerlo mientras que su conciencia se mantenía muda, y su terror por su propio crimen ausente.

Encontró un pequeño trozo de papel cerca del pecho perforado. Una mancha carmesí tintaba una esquina de la fotografía. Escuchó un segundo bramido en los cielos, las nubes rápidas en el océano comenzaron a cubrir el horizonte hace poco despejado y de sol intenso. Tembló al sostener la fotografía en alto. Miró el rostro del soldado enemigo al que había abatido. Recién lo vio como a un ser humano descubriendo lo que había hecho.

En la imagen aparecía una joven mujer en la cama de un hospital, sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé en los brazos. Ella sonreía a la cámara con un resplandor de esperanza y anhelo.

Ranma Saotome dejó caer la fotografía y tembló. ¿Qué había hecho?

Los dos días sin dormir, huyendo, asustado, cargando con la imagen de su compañero muerto en la memoria mezclándose con la rabia asesina que lo había consumido; y ahora esto. Se inclinó y ya no se contuvo.

Vomitó.

.

..

_**Fin por ahora.**_

..

.

* * *

.

**Notas del autor:** Advertí que esta historia no sería bonita. La guerra es muy romántica cuando se habla de vencer al enemigo. ¿Pero quién es ese enemigo? ¿Quién es el malo, quién el bueno? ¿Quién merece morir o vivir? ¿Qué nos arrincona a actuar como animales intentando sobrevivir? Ni siquiera animales, porque ellos matan para comer o protegerse, sólo los seres humanos matamos por razones que no entendemos.

Ha sido un poco difícil escribir un capítulo donde veríamos a un protagonista no siendo el bueno final de la historia. Porque no lo es, ninguno lo es. El que vive tiene suerte, el que muere no contaba con ninguna. Mi propósito al escribir esta historia era justamente alejarme de los ideales románticos que tanto me gusta desplegar en mis otros trabajos.

Ésta es una trama que he creado para exorcizar a todos mis demonios, esas tramas que odio, que ya dije me cuesta mucho imaginar, y a veces me torturan. He aquí mis peores historias, y no sé si es que conseguiré salir entero o no de esta triste aventura.

Por cierto, tras haberme torturado todo un fin de semana, ya he conseguido armar el final de Alas de Misawa en mi cabeza. Así que no demorará mucho el trago amargo. También lamento que tendré que agregarle la etiqueta de "tragedia" a la historia. Perdónenme si esto puede desagradar a más de alguno, además que quizás mi estilo de tragedia nunca esté a la altura de otras obras y me quede corto, por lo que quizás los estoy asustando inútilmente, aunque a mí mismo me desagrade lo que puedo llegar a crear.

Y sí, la belleza del nombre del fic fue intencional. La hermosura y soledad, la paz que inspiran los cielos, como la imagen que escogí de portada, es un contraste a los horrores que se viven en la tierra.

Por cierto, también es posible que agregue un poco de acción y ligeros toques de ciencia ficción en esta historia. No estaba muy seguro al principio si escribiría a lo menos una escena de combate aéreo de manera directa, lo que también sería un interesante desafío pues jamás he probado hacer algo semejante y además en un medio escrito, no creo que tenga otra mejor oportunidad que en Alas. Pero no es mi propósito final convertirla en una trama de acción. De llegar a hacerlo sería muy acotado y puntual, sin detalles ni mis acostumbradas sosas introducciones, sólo para efectos de la historia.

Pero no deben fiarse, pues el centro de esta trama no es la acción, ni los actos heroicos, sino la desgracia misma de la humanidad. Y quizás, como me conocen, encontrar una manera de luchar en contra de ello.

Gracias por sus críticas, mis queridos amigos, me ayudan mucho para seguir adelante.

.

_Noham Theonaus.-_


	5. Amarga espera

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic está escrito con el único fin de homenajear a su obra.

.

* * *

.

..

_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:_

..

.

**ALAS DE MISAWA**

.

..

_**Amarga espera**_

..

.

La lluvia no menguaba. Los edificios en la oscuridad parecían siluetas apiladas como tumbas grises y silenciosas. Los enormes números y letras amarillas, pintados en los muros a los costados de cada bloque mirando hacia la avenida que descendía por la colina, era el único color intenso y brillante que podía percibir.

Grises también se veían las hojas de los árboles que se mecían violentamente por la ventisca, grises eran los juegos para niños que a los pies del edificio coronaban un charco de lodo y gravilla en el que se había convertido la plaza. Como las nubes, grises también eran las cortinas gruesas con estampados de flores que abiertas se enrollaban a ambos costados de la pequeña ventana. Gris y oscuro como ese día, era para ella la pared de la cocina pintada supuestamente de un color crema. Dejó de pensar en tonterías. Abrió el grifo del lavaplatos y llenó el vaso hasta poco más de la mitad.

Lo alzó por delante de su rostro mirando hacia la pequeña ventana de la cocina. Quería saber, en un inexplicable impulso, como se vería el mundo a través del cristal y del agua. Pero el mundo bajo la lluvia seguía siendo frío y gris. Torció los labios con desagrado. Regresó a la sala ajustándose los anteojos.

Y la encontró en la misma posición en que la había dejado un par de minutos atrás: sentada en el piso, con las manos sobre las piernas mirando fijamente la superficie de la mesa. Depositó el vaso en la mesa delante de ella y sin decirle nada fue directo hacia la alcoba. Su departamento era igual a ése, como lo eran todos idénticos en esos feos bloques de edificios, así que se desplazaba confiada por su interior. Al entrar recorrió con los ojos el lugar. La cama matrimonial sobre el tatami estaba desecha, se notaba que ni siquiera la había arreglado. Se acercó a la gaveta del velador, conociéndola seguro que ella era de ese tipo de chica ordenada y que todo lo guardaría en su respectivo lugar. No se equivocó, allí se encontraban los medicamentos que no pudo encontrar antes en el botiquín del baño. También estaba allí la receta médica con las indicaciones de las dosis y horarios en que se debía tomar los calmantes. Abrió la caja de letras pequeñas y líneas de colores, que ella vio grises, sacando una de las tiras. La encontró llena. Sacó la segunda tira de pastillas, y también estaba sin tocar. Esa tonta no se había tomado ninguno de sus medicamentos.

No se enfadó, no valdría la pena hacerlo, ella misma había actuado de igual manera tiempo atrás. La oscuridad de esa habitación contrastaba con la luz blanca y débil que entraba por la ventana. Hacía frío, tanto, que entre el interior y el exterior bajo la lluvia no debía existir ninguna diferencia. Las gotas que escurrían por la ventana proyectaban su sombra sobre la pared, deslizándose como lágrimas gigantes y casi negras en el muro gris. Pero junto a la receta venía una segunda hoja de papel pegada, sin que se hubiera dado cuenta al principio. Las separó con cuidado deslizando los dedos, y leyó ligeramente el título del examen médico. Alzó ambas cejas con curiosidad. Se irguió muy lentamente y regresó a la sala pensativa.

Depositó la tira con las pastillas al lado del vaso y la encaró.

—¿Por qué no te has tomado tus medicamentos?

Akane cerró los ojos, como si el sonido de la voz de Misao la hubiera lastimado.

—¿Comiste? —Misao insistió en hablarle.

Ella siguió sin responder.

—¿Desayunaste a lo menos?

La chica no la miró, inclinó el rostro ligeramente hacia el lado opuesto, evitándola.

—Tampoco probaste tu cena ayer. Te pedí que comieras, pero dejaste la olla encima sin tocarla. Ni siquiera la guardaste en la nevera y todo se ha estropeado. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir un poco de víveres para que lo desperdicies de esa manera, niña tonta?

—Yo no te pedí que me cocinaras nada.

—Así que sí puedes hablar.

—¡Déjame en paz! —gruñó la joven señora Saotome.

Otra vez el silencio dominó la sala. La lluvia tronaba en el exterior, desde allí podía escucharse también el intenso empuje del viento remeciendo las ventanas. Misao la dejó sola. Akane cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se sentía mal, enferma, débil y arrepentida. Pero ni siquiera su razón era capaz en ese momento de sacar lo mejor de ella, porque la odiaba. Odiaba a todos. Y más se odiaba a sí misma. Pensó que Misao finalmente se habría cansado y se iría; quería estar sola, merecía que la dejaran sola.

Pero en el fondo no quería quedarse sola, únicamente no sabía cómo pedírselo.

Entonces la escuchó otra vez, al alzar el rostro descubrió que Misao en lugar de dejar el departamento, se había encerrado en la cocina. La escuchó mover platos, limpiar mientras parecía cocinar un poco de arroz por el aroma que llegó hasta su nariz. Sintió hambre, una sensación voraz que la hizo sentirse sucia e indigna. ¿Cómo podía ella tener hambre en un momento como ése? ¿Cómo se atrevía su cuerpo a pedirle bocado, cuando su alma quería sufrir hasta desaparecer por completo? No podía seguir viviendo, no lo toleraba. Todo había perdido sentido para ella y el mundo, su mundo, se había tornado gris.

Cuando Misao regresó a la sala, Akane bajó el rostro evitándola otra vez. Pero su actitud y su cuerpo revelaron que ya no se encontraba tan quieta ni tan melancólica como antes. Ahora le pareció a su compañera de trabajo una simple niña mimada haciendo un berrinche. Misao se ajustó de nuevo los anteojos, depositó el plato de arroz y curry delante de Akane, junto con un par de palillos. Se sentó a su lado y la esperó paciente.

—Come.

—No tengo…

—¡Come!

Akane retrocedió. El grito de Misao no sólo fue furioso, sino que también desesperado. Al mirarla la encontró desencajada, tanto, que le temió. Por el contrario, Akane le pareció patética a Misao; se veía ojerosa, con el rostro sucio por culpa de las lágrimas secas, y un poco delgada como si estuviera enferma.

—T-te dije que yo no quiero…

Jamás lo esperó. La bofetada que Misao le dio a Akane la hizo caer recostada sobre la mesa. Con los ojos abiertos, perdidos, incrédulos, ni siquiera sintió el dolor hasta mucho después, cuando temblorosa se llevó las manos a la mejilla, la que ardía con un dolor punzante.

—Eres una estúpida.

—Yo… yo… ¡tú no entiendes na…!

Misao la interrumpió con una segunda bofetada en su otra mejilla que casi la hizo caer al piso. De haber sido la Akane de otro tiempo se habría defendido. Se irguió furiosa para exigirle una explicación, cuando se detuvo aterrada al ver el papel que fríamente Misao depositó sobre la mesa.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? —preguntó Misao duramente.

Akane palideció, sus labios temblaron incapaces de encontrar una respuesta.

—¿Desde cuándo? —insistió, severa, erguida con una autoridad que hizo temblar a Akane. La que resignada y débil comenzó a balbucear una respuesta.

—Fue… antes de…

—¿Y él lo sabía?

—Pensaba… decirle cuando volviera… —el rostro de la chica se arrugó, apenas conteniéndose, cuando las lágrimas que creía secas volvieron a brotar cayendo sobre sus manos—. Él no lo sabía… yo tampoco antes de… que se fuera…

Misao no dijo nada. Miró el papel, el examen de embarazo a nombre de Akane Saotome. De brazos cruzados no se compadeció de ella; por el contrario la odió.

—Tienes que comer.

—No puedo… no puedo tragar nada desde que…

—¡Come! —ordenó levantando la mano, amenazándola con abofetearla una vez más—. Si tengo que hacerte tragar bocado a bocado a la fuerza, no dudes que lo haré. No eres más que una tonta malcriada que no sabe lo que está haciendo. ¡Come si no quieres que de verdad me enfade! ¿Piensas que me importas, crees que me interesa intentar que siga viviendo una cobarde como tú que es incapaz de soportar una simple muerte? Todos hemos perdido a un ser querido en esta guerra. Por mí te dejaría sola: pero no voy a permitir que junto contigo asesines también a tu bebé.

Akane abrió la boca, pero no respondió. Ella no quería eso, siquiera había pensado en lo que estaba haciendo hasta ese momento. Tonta, egoísta, estúpida. Antes todo le había parecido irreal, como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla de la que quería despertar dejándose morir. Ahora era real, dolorosamente real. El hambre sacudió su cuerpo, cogió con fuerza su vientre arrugándose el vestido. ¡Era real! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ella tenía una vida creciendo dentro de su cuerpo, tan pequeña que no la podía sentir aún; pero estaba allí, era de verdad, era su bebé. Su bebé. Bebé. ¡Bebé! ¡Iba a tener a un hijo! Y estuvo a punto de matarlo por ser una…

Ella se encogió sobre el plato que atrajo desesperada, su cuerpo se retorció como si quisiera llorar, pero se contuvo. Sus manos apenas consiguieron tomar los palillos que se cruzaron enredándose en sus dedos fríos. Temblaba violentamente y no era únicamente por el miedo de lo que casi permitió en su desidia; sino también por la culpa y la vergüenza. ¿Cómo podría permitir que el hijo de Ranma muriera dentro de ella, es que en realidad era tan tonta como él siempre se lo decía cuando se enojaba? Intentó tomar una porción de arroz que levantó débil, torpe, revelando lo mal que la había pasado su cuerpo esos últimos días. Y se le cayó entre los palillos. Misao dio una fuerte palmada sobre la mesa apresurándola. Asustada Akane insistió en tomar otra porción que tuvo que seguir con la boca antes que se le cayera también, engulléndola con prisa. La mascó rápidamente. Sus lágrimas que tragó junto con el alimento le supieron saladas. La comida pasó apenas por su garganta y le dolió. Gimoteó, y luego se encogió con fuerza sintiendo náuseas. No creía poder soportarlo cuando su cuerpo rechazó el alimento. Angustiada se llevó desesperada la mano a la boca que se le llenó de saliva.

—Si lo vomitas, juro que te haré tragártelo de nuevo —la advirtió Misao, inclemente ante las convulsiones de la chica que se doblaba dolorosamente soportando las arcadas—. Más te vale que ni lo pienses, Akane.

Resistió la convulsión de su estómago como pudo, con una fuerza que su cuerpo determinado seguía teniendo aunque ella lo negara. Se calmó finalmente y más lenta, pero también sin la necesidad de que Misao la obligara, tomó una segunda porción que se llevó a la boca. La mascó suavemente y tragó. Buscó rápidamente el vaso con agua y se ayudó bebiendo para pasar el alimento por su garganta seca. Los palillos tomaron un poco más y comió. Tragó, bebió y volvió a comer. Se pasó la manga por el rostro secándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. Dio un fuerte gimoteo, cogió otro poco de arroz y se lo zampó con ansiedad. Gimoteó una vez más. No se detuvo probando después el curry. Se limpió el rostro con la mano cuando las lágrimas volvían a incomodarla, y tomó otra porción que en su temblor terminó desparramando la mitad del arroz por la mesa.

—Me quiero morir —susurró entre bocados, sin detenerse ni dejar de llorar. Sintiéndose horrible por poder comer como lo hacía, desesperada, hambrienta a pesar del asco que le producía cada bocado, como si no le importara haber perdido a Ranma; como si lo hubiera traicionado por la sola idea de poder seguir viviendo.

Misao no sonrió. En su lugar asintió satisfecha. Se levantó y se dirigió otra vez a la cocina sobándose las manos dejando a Akane comer en paz. Hacía frío, prepararía un poco de té.

.

_**Fin por ahora.**_

.

* * *

.

**Notas del autor:** Me fue un poco difícil retomar esta historia, pues cada vez que la escribo me inmiscuyo demasiado con los sentimientos oscuros que posee. Creo que a muchos de ustedes que se comprometen a nivel emocional con sus obras deben haberse sentido de manera similar. No teman, es normal, no es una exageración que así suceda. Escribir es un poco como actuar, ponerse en el papel de cada personaje y vivir sus sentimientos para poder comprenderlos y así narrarlos. Por ello escribir situaciones violentas, trágicas o emocionalmente dolorosas puede acabar con el buen ánimo de cualquiera.

He leído con interés como en ocasiones los actores requieren terapia tras trabajar con personajes difíciles durante tantas horas al día de grabación. Lo mismo sucede con los escritos. Tengan cuidado, si se inmiscuyen demasiado en obras tristes o trágicas, podría finalmente pasarles la cuenta. Para ello siempre les recomiendo tener una segunda obra a la mano, unos párrafos cómicos o románticos, alto tonto en lo que puedan refugiarse tras una sesión de escritura muy pesada. Es necesario desintoxicarse de esas emociones o luego podrían en la realidad descargarse de manera injustificada con quienes los rodean; o peor, caer en una profunda depresión.

Alas es lento de publicarse pero rápido de escribirse. Depende mucho de mi estado mental. Eso sí, no será larga pues ya tiene un final planificado, y los capítulos no se improvisan pues también están pensados de antemano. El final puede que sea bastante fuerte, del que no me canso de escaparme, je. No sé cómo me enfrentaré a ello cuando llegue el momento. Pero ya veremos, a cada día hay que dedicarle su propio afán.

.

_Noham Theonaus.-_


	6. Amistad y culpa

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic está escrito con el único fin de homenajear a su obra.

.

* * *

.

..

_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:_

..

.

**ALAS DE MISAWA**

.

..

**Amistad y culpa**

..

.

El destino solía ser por igual partes cruel o benévolo. Tras tantas desgracias ya era hora que aflojara su tozudez y se inclinara a su favor. Eso pensaba cuando avivaba la pequeña fogata con una rama. La cortaba en pequeñas partes, se detenía un momento para mirar a su compañero, y luego lanzaba los fragmentos al fuego. Cogía otra rama y repetía. Las veía retorcerse, cambiar de color y crujir aumentando ese aroma intenso a cenizas que lastimaba la garganta y hacía lagrimar los ojos.

Su compañero alzó la voz únicamente para quejarse.

—Si avivas más el fuego nos descubrirán.

—¿Quién? ¿Tu bando o el mío? —bromeó el joven capitán, lanzado otra rama al fuego dándole a entender que en nada consideraba su advertencia.

¿Qué más podría sucederle? ¿Que lo mataran? Tal era su agotamiento y apatía que ni siquiera eso podría importarle ya. Además, su suerte había sido tan mala que sabía ese consuelo jamás podría sucederle. Sacó del bolsillo la fotografía en la que aparecía una mujer con un bebé en los brazos. Torció los labios. Definitivamente el destino no lo dejaría morir; seguiría cargando con la culpa por más que se lo suplicara.

—Tírala —dijo su compañero.

—Yo lo maté…

—¡Tírala! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil de sentirte culpable todavía por alguien a quién ni siquiera conociste? ¿Olvidas que él intentó matarte?

—Tú también intentaste matarme. Por suerte tu puntería sigue siendo pésima.

—Debiste liquidarme entonces, en lugar de fastidiarme con tus estúpidos remordimientos. Si quieres atormentarte, hazlo solo, pero no me metas en tus problemas. Eres tan débil, no te recordaba así de patético.

—No digas idioteces, Mouse, ¿es que no te importa nada? Te conozco desde hace años, demonios, ¿crees que me gustaría matar a un amigo por una estúpida guerra? Ya no somos unos niños para andar fanfarroneando. Esto es serio.

Mouse, su joven compañero, vestía un uniforme de combate de infantería de su propia nación. Observaba a Saotome y acariciaba su arma, la que ese idiota no quiso arrebatarle tras vencerlo en un rápido tiroteo y luego en un forcejeo en la selva. Ambos antiguos conocidos, ahora enemigos, compartían una fogata en una pequeña e insignificante isla que ambos bandos se disputaban. Como si no se tratara más que una de sus antiguas aventuras.

—Siempre fuiste un tonto sentimental, Ranma —dijo finalmente levantando el rostro. El fuego se reflejó en los anteojos—. Por eso Shampoo sabía cómo manipularte con tanta facilidad.

Ranma dio un profundo suspiro. Su uniforme de piloto se encontraba sucio, con barro seco comenzando a desprenderse formando una constante capa de tierra sobre su cuerpo. El rostro manchado y ceniciento, no opacó del todo su nostálgica sonrisa.

—Shampoo… ¿y cómo está ella? ¿Y la vieja momia?

Por un instante a Ranma le pareció ver aquel viejo gesto de celos en el rostro de mouse al nombrar a la amazona; y se agradó de saber que todavía algunas cosas no habían cambiado. La guerra no les podía haber arrebatado todo.

—No fue fácil volver a China —Mouse comenzó a susurrar en un tono agrio, lleno de rencor. Ranma pensó que se trataba únicamente por los sufrimientos a los que fueron sometidos, cuando Japón expulsó a los extranjeros que pertenecían a la alianza de naciones enemigas, al inicio de la nueva guerra por el pacífico—. En nuestra propia tierra nos consideraron espías, no nos dejaron volver a la tribu y nos reinstalaron en campamentos para refugiados. Nos observaban constantemente, nos tenían a prueba y no nos trataron mejor que a los prisioneros de guerra.

—Lo lamento.

—Guárdate tu lástima para ti mismo. Porque pronto te matarán si sigues actuando así: debiste acabarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

—Mouse, deja de ser tan terco; no podría haberte quitado la vida.

—Yo sí. Créeme, Ranma, yo sí.

—Tienes tu arma, ¿por qué no lo haces ahora?

Se observaron mutuamente, en silencio. La tensión era tal entre ambos que la brisa nocturna dejó de sentirse y el crujido del fuego pareció bajar su intensidad como si temiera interrumpirlos. Las pequeñas ramas convertidas en teas prendidas se retorcieron y cayeron consumiéndose bajo el peso del calor. Una pequeña estela de chispas ascendió junto con la columna de humo perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Mouse se encogiéndose de hombros, como si nada hubiera pasado, continuó con su relato:

—Me casé con Shampoo poco después que nos llevaron a trabajar a un pueblo en torno a una fábrica de armas.

—¡Oh!... ¿Lo dices en serio?... Ah, pues, te felicito, supongo.

—No pareces muy contento.

—Lo estoy, créeme. Es que no me lo esperaba tan pronto, es todo.

Ranma parecía auténticamente sorprendido; mas luego, esbozó una honesta sonrisa a favor de la felicidad de su viejo conocido. Mouse se sintió incómodo, esperaba un ataque de celos o alguna bravuconería de su parte ofendiéndolo; pero no simpatía, no eso. Intentando controlar su turbación, le preguntó desviando el tema.

—¿Y qué es del chico cerdo, también lo reclutaron?

—¿Ryoga? Ah, no, él… —Ranma inclinó el rostro. Los ojos clavados en el fuego se mostraron a la par irritados y tristes—; es verdad, tú no lo sabes…

.

..

Caminaron medio día a través de una densa vegetación. El calor y los mosquitos los tenían al límite de la resistencia. Mouse se detuvo al final de la selva indicándole el camino.

—Cruzando esos cerros llegarás a la bahía. Allí tus aliados tienen un campamento. Hasta aquí te acompañaré.

—Gracias, Mouse —Ranma se detuvo a su lado, en el borde de la sombra al final de los árboles. Cuando el camino comenzaba a ascender por la ladera de un cerro cubierto con espesas hierbas—. No esperaba decir esto nunca, pero te debo una. Será mejor que regreses ya, mis compañeros podrían descubrirnos y no serán "tan estúpidos como yo", si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Mouse, pálido, agotado y con un ligero estremecimiento en los labios producto de los violentos sentimientos que a momentos lo asaltaba, se limitó a asentir.

—Es una pena habernos reencontrado en estas circunstancias, Ranma.

—Sí. Supongo que debo tener muy mala suerte para toparme en este remoto lugar a un idiota como tú.

—Esa es mi línea.

Ante la provocadora respuesta de Mouse, Ranma esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Lleno de arrogancia como en sus días de antaño recobró un poco la infantil chispa en su semblante.

—Mouse, cuando la guerra termine prometo visitarte a ti, a Shampoo, y también a la vieja momia. Después de todo te debo la vida.

—No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir, Ranma. Quizás mañana sea posible que no vivas. A lo menos deberías casarte con Akane de una vez por todas; no sea que te mueras virgen.

—Muy gracioso. Olvidé decírtelo: sí me casé con Akane.

Ranma le dio la espalda tras haberle apretado afectuosamente el brazo. No hubo otro gesto, entre ellos jamás existió una amistad auténtica ni una relación de mayor cercanía. Eran simples conocidos, que fueron rivales en el pasado o aliados según las circunstancias.

Con un poco de recelo, Ranma dejó la seguridad de la sombra de los árboles y comenzó a ascender con pasos lentos la pendiente, introduciéndose entre la hierba. Los largos y delgados pastos, como un mar verde, le llegaban hasta la cintura. Se mecían en una única dirección producto del viento de la costa. La vista que tenía del océano era espléndida, el manto azul reflejaba los destellos dorados del sol, fusionándose mar y cielo como uno en el horizonte. El silencio era absoluto, tanto, que Ranma dudó por un momento de ir en el camino correcto.

Mouse lo observó alejarse. Las últimas palabras de Ranma resonaron en su cabeza. Y como si en ese momento no hubiera podido resistirse a la tentación que lo había torturado toda la noche, movió lentamente las manos. Se descolgó la correa del fusil del hombro, lo depositó lentamente en el suelo sin hacer ruido. Movió la mano hacia donde guardaba su revólver. Soltó el broche de metal de la funda de cuero, apretándola con los dedos, tanto como sus dientes, en un suave y contenido movimiento. Levantó la tapa de cuero y deslizó la mano empuñando el arma. La sacó lentamente, muy lentamente, de su cobertura y la alzó apuntando al indefenso joven capitán.

La espalda de Ranma se veía grande, clara, como nunca antes hubiera tenido tal seguridad a pesar de su problema a los ojos.

Su rostro había palidecido hasta parecerse más al de un cadáver. Los labios amoratados tiritaron, susurraron sin voz palabras cruzadas, ideas odiosas, arrepentimientos adelantados y recuerdos que lo torturaron hasta justificar lo que estaba por hacer. Ranma no era su amigo, nunca lo fue. Por el contrario, era el culpable de todo lo que había perdido en la vida. ¿Y ese maldito se jactaba que volvería a su propia vida feliz y perfecta, al lado de una hermosa y cálida mujer, cuando a él no le quedaba nada? El último pensamiento de Mouse fue el que lo justificó: "debió haberme matado; si lo hubiera hecho…"

No era su culpa, sino la de Ranma por haber existido en el mismo mundo que él.

Ranma sintió el fuerte viento soplando otra vez desde la costa. Los pastos se mecieron con violencia y su cabello sucio recobró por un momento la vida desordenándose con frescura. Se detuvo únicamente para cerrar los ojos y sentir otra vez la esperanza. Atrás quedaban los malos recuerdos, la culpa y el horror. Volvería a casa.

Junto a Akane…

El sonido fue como un trueno. Insensible al principio miró hacia la costa. El horizonte se encontraba despejado. Sus pies se separaron un poco contra su voluntad. ¿Qué había pasado, qué era esa sensación que lo invadía como una terrible debilidad, pero a la vez le impedía perder la conciencia?

Dolor, era dolor. Al bajar el rostro recién descubrió la fuente de tan contradictorias sensaciones. Se llevó las manos al vientre, sus dedos se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y cálido. Incrédulo levantó los dedos manchados por delante de sus ojos. Cayó sin energías sobre las rodillas y el pasto le llegó hasta el cuello. Sus labios se estremecieron. ¿Qué había pasado?

Mouse se detuvo por detrás, levantó el revólver y apoyó la punta del cañón contra la nuca del paralizado capitán Saotome con la clara intensión de rematarlo. Había sido disparado a la cabeza de Ranma, pero el tiro le dio al joven por detrás en la espalda, a la altura del abdomen. Debió haberse colocado los anteojos, ahora tendría que duplicar su culpa y deshonor al ejecutarlo de esa manera tan cobarde, a pesar que seguía prometiéndose que no era su responsabilidad nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Mouse… ¿por qué?

Lo escuchó susurrar, incapaz de comprenderlo. ¡Tan estúpido, tan inepto, si lo hubiera matado a él antes habría podido regresar con Akane! Era su culpa y sólo su culpa todo ese sufrimiento.

Pero a pesar de la tormenta dentro de su corazón, el rostro pálido de Mouse no reveló ninguna otra emoción más que la rabia que sentía.

—Mentí, Ranma —respondió, como si al justificarse encontraría descanso para lo que estaba haciendo, y lo que terminaría por hacer—, no me casé con Shampoo.

El viento sopló una vez más desde el océano. Ranma descansó sobre sus piernas, sin fuerzas, esperando únicamente el disparo final. Su cuerpo no respondía, el dolor era lo único que podía sentir y como si un veneno además del disparo se hubiera esparcido por su debilitado cuerpo, tampoco pudo reaccionar al escucharlo hablar.

—Shampoo jamás me aceptó. Siempre pensó en ti, únicamente en ti. Quería que la guerra terminara, que todo acabara para volverte a ver. Jamás dudó que sobrevivirías, como una guerrera a ella no le importaba la guerra, no era más que un estado natural del mundo. Pero me esforcé, me ofrecí como voluntario para ayudarla a ella y a esa vieja maldita para que tuvieran un mejor pasar gracias a mi calidad de soldado. Pero ni así me aceptó —acomodó la mano con que sostenía el revólver contra la cabeza del joven Ranma, empapada en sudor, con el dedo inseguro resbalando sobre el frío gatillo—. Fue durante un bombardeo. La fábrica donde ella trabajaba, el pueblo… todo… Yo estaba en un entrenamiento en las afueras y… ella… las bombas… las explosiones.

Apretó el mango con ambas manos, le era casi imposible contener las violentas convulsiones que lo sacudían hasta los hombros.

—Escombros, no quedaron más que escombros.

Mouse no era más que una penosa imagen de miseria; apenas la sombra de lo que una vez representó como un orgulloso guerrero y artista marcial. Las lágrimas empaparon su rostro, mezcladas con los mocos y la saliva que sin control derramaba hasta el mentón, dando fuertes gemidos cada vez que tragaba y respiraba al intentar hablar.

—¡Busqué! La busqué por horas y… y ella… encontré a Cologne y… estaba muerta… ¿No que era tan fuerte, esa maldita vieja mentirosa? Debió haberla protegido, ella debió... —retrocedió el martillo del revólver empujando con el cañón un poco más fuerte la cabeza del pasmado Ranma; que ante tal revelación lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir los ojos en un gesto de espanto—. Y después… ¡No, no me importaba ella, yo quería encontrar a Shampoo, a mí Shampoo! Y la encontré... su mano, ¡encontré su hermosa mano! Quise sacarla, levanté los escombros, ¡tiré de ella y salió!... salió… su brazo salió… sólo su brazo… no era más que su brazo.

—Es… —Ranma murmuró débilmente, interrumpido por el dolor de la herida—, eso no... yo...

—¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Si ella no te hubiese conocido jamás hubiera abandonado la aldea! ¡Seguiría viviendo con la tribu! ¡Ella estaría viva! ¡Viva!

En ese momento Ranma comprendió que algo de razón tenía, y la culpa lo hizo por primera vez en su vida darse por vencido. Esperó. Quizás estar al lado de Akane era algo que jamás había merecido. Los dedos de Mouse presionaron ligeramente el gatillo hundiéndolo hasta la mitad, como si su razón en un último momento hubiera querido detenerlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para él, para ambos. Los ojos del joven chino se afilaron, cuando decidido presionó el gatillo; y todo su rostro se tensó en un gesto de locura, escupiendo al gritar.

—¡Es tu culpa!...

El sonido del disparo sacudió como un segundo trueno la colina. Las aves volaron desde los árboles. El viento sopló con fuerza.

Y cayó ante sus ojos hundiéndose en el pasto. El rostro blanco, inerte, ya no revelaba la belleza que tuvo en su juventud. Sólo era culpa lo que reflejaban los ojos abiertos y perdidos en el vacío. Su último recuerdo fue culpa y nada más que culpa; como si hubiera comprendido en un final atisbo de razón que jamás podría volver a estar con la mujer que amaba. Nunca más. El costado de la cabeza se encontraba deshecho, abierto como una nuez aplastada. Trozos de carne y sangre salpicaban la hierba, y una mancha oscura extendiéndose como una flor en su plenitud bajo su sien fría, formó un charco alrededor de los labios entreabiertos que no pudieron culminar su amenaza.

Ranma se sacudió brúscamente ante la terrible imagen de Mouse a su costado. Abrazando su propio abdomen traspasado, intentando sostener su vida que se le escapaba de entre los dedos. Todavía no era capaz de comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Estaba vivo, muerto, por qué era Mouse el que yacía a su lado en el suelo y no él? Nada, como siempre le sucedía, nunca entendía nada. Entonces alzó el rostro y vio sombras encima de él. Eran tres o cuatro soldados. Le gritaban en una lengua que al principio no comprendió. Después uno de ellos habló en su idioma, y lo hizo con cuidado susurrando palabras de aliento que no necesitaba.

Se dejó tomar por los hombros cuando se desplomó sobre el pecho de ese compatriota que lo recibió en sus brazos. Aquel hombre lo ayudó a presionar su propia mano contra su herida. Y lo escuchó gritar tan fuerte que pareció haberse quedado sin aire en los pulmones, raspando la garganta hasta quedar ronco:

—Médico... ¡Médico!

En su estado de sopor observó otra vez el cadáver de Mouse. Y creyó haber cerrado los ojos cuando todo se tornó negro y frío. Con un amargo sentimiento de pérdida que jamás podría volver a llenar en su vida. Después de todo, él…

"Él era mi amigo."

.

..

Esa tarde Akane Saotome se desplomó en la entrada de su silencioso hogar. Ni siquiera cerró la puerta. Leía sin comprender el pequeño telegrama que había recibido. Y gimoteó una vez cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Ya no se trataba del deseo de llorar por culpa de la desesperanza, sino algo muy distinto. Un sentimiento cálido que hinchó su pecho hasta serle doloroso; como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

Dio un gemido más fuerte, uno que mezclaba por partes iguales emoción e incredulidad. No podía contener el incesante temblor de sus manos y más difícil le era releer la escueta nota. Las lágrimas ya no las pudo contener por más tiempo. Y su suave risa, al principio débil, después se tornó más firme y ruidosa. Riéndose y llorando a la vez.

Tras ella, Misao se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas ante la pequeña mesa del departamento. La observó atentamente, como si pudiera haber adivinado lo que decía el telegrama con tan sólo ver a su nueva amiga actuar como una ebria. Miró entonces su taza de té por un intenso momento en que la apretó hasta hacerla sonar. Un poco más y la hubiera quebrado. Relajó la tensión de los brazos, dejó caer los hombros, y bebió.

.

_**Fin por ahora.**_

.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** No tengo mucho que contar. Me encuentro en este mes sobrecargado de trabajo, pues me es menester actualizar varias historias, dado que durante noviembre, por razones personales, no escribiré ningún fic hasta diciembre. Así que intentaré ponerme al día con lo más que me sea posible escribir antes que acabe octubre.

Espero no haberlos aburrido mucho con esta historia. Sé que querían más drama, pero no es un género que domine muy bien, aunque lo seguiré intentando.

De ustedes,

_Noham Theonaus.-_


	7. Violencia

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic está escrito con el único fin de homenajear a su obra.

.

* * *

.

..

_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:_

..

.

**ALAS DE MISAWA**

.

..

**Violencia**

..

.

Recorrió sus caderas con las manos duras, callosas. Beligerante no la dejó escapar a pesar de sus muchos reclamos cuando ella intentó con las manos arrastrar su cuerpo hacia atrás, en un desesperado acto, una última oportunidad. Tiró de su cintura deslizándola por la sábana, devolviéndola a su posición cómoda a la vez que embarazosa, atrapada bajo aquel terrible peso. Gritó. Estaba siendo muy brusco. Pero siguió sin escucharla, mordiéndola desde el cuello hasta los voluminosos pechos. No era él, a la vez que sí era él.

.

..

Ella se había propuesto sanarlo con sus propias atenciones. Tras unos días en el hospital creyó ilusa que se repondría apenas le dieran el alta. No fue así. Otra semana más y se esperanzó con que a lo menos se afeitaría aquella incipiente barba que la lastimaba cada vez que buscaba su boca. Tampoco dio señales de vida. Aquel estropajo sentado todo el día, con la ropa arrugada sobre su cuerpo y mirando la televisión; y que estaba así desde que se despedía por la mañana para atender las clases en la escuela, hasta la tarde en que volvía para descubrir que siquiera había comido; no, ése no podía ser él.

Algo había sucedido, o alguien se lo había arrebatado. Y todo lo que le devolvieron fue un cadáver que todavía respiraba. Lo que más le dolió fue su reacción el día en que le dijo que ella estaba embarazada. Por un instante creyó que sus ojos brillaron con vida. Pero la esperanza fue vana. Porque al segundo siguiente vaciló inclinando el rostro avergonzado ante ella. Y lo perdió otra vez.

¿Estaba triste, feliz, esperanzado, asustado, lo que fuera? Nada escapó de sus labios perversos. Ese cuerpo andrajoso, de cabello suelto sobre su rostro, que sólo reaccionaba para alejarla cuando quería atenderlo. Ni siquiera le había permitido arreglarle el cabello como antes. Nada. Ése no era su esposo.

Pudo haberlo dejado, abandonado en el hospital como le recomendaron. Pero no, ella sabía que él la necesitaba. Que dentro de esa concha silenciosa, en algún lugar, se encontraba él; atrapado, encerrado, no sabiendo realmente donde se encontraba. Antes la había salvado a ella en el pasado, ahora ella quería salvarlo a él. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Le hablaba cada día de manera normal, intentaba actuar como si la vida fuera la misma que dejaron una vez en Nerima. Actuaba como si él le respondiera, prácticamente conversaba sola. Él la miraba en silencio. Seguía muerto.

Un día no lo soportó más, tan sólo dos semanas y ya se sentía exhausta. Debía cuidar la vida que crecía dentro de ella, no podía también atender a un cadáver viviente. Cayó de rodillas delante de él, le suplicó, lloró, lo abofeteó, lo insultó, le rogó, le pidió, lo besó. Nada, tan sólo la miró con aquellos ojos ahora grisáceos, opacados, ausentes, como si en realidad viera la pared detrás de ella; como si su cuerpo fuera traslúcido.

Se rindió. Y se sintió la más mala de las mujeres por haber resistido tan poco. Dos días después, dejó de hablarle, sin percatarse que ella misma, en su rutina, también se estaba abandonando; tanto en las comidas, en sus cuidados, como en su aspecto. Ella comenzaba a sentirse tan vacía cómo quizás se sentía él.

.

..

Llegada la noche en la alcoba, ella se paseó por delante de él a medio vestir, con la blusa apenas abotonada cubriendo su cuerpo. Se preparaba para cambiarse a su pijama. Lo miró un instante, imaginó lo que en otro tiempo él le hubiera dicho. Ya no importaba, era como si ella no existiera para él, como si nada en realidad existiera para él. Su cabello había crecido un poco, se percató al mirarse al espejo y, en un ataque de rabia, cogió la tijera y quiso cortarse ella misma la punta de sus cabellos.

Y en su torpeza se lastimó.

Dio un corto chillido, la tijera rebotó delante de sus pies. Miró su mano. La pequeña línea de sangre recorría el contorno del dedo hasta gotear en el piso. Lloró, no por ella, tampoco por él; quizás por su hijo que crecería sin conocer a su verdadero padre; porque esa sombra no era él. Ya nada más le importaba. No notó cuando él se movió, finalmente, por su propia cuenta. Y se sobresaltó, porque lo tenía de pie ante ella, con los brazos caídos y el rostro inclinado, el largo cabello oscuro cayendo por sus hombros cubriéndole también el rostro. Era más como un espectro.

No sólo tuvo miedo, sino que sintió pavor. Pero él fue rápido, más de lo que ella hubiera creído tras días de letargo. La cogió por la muñeca, con la otra mano la obligó a extender los dedos. La examinó, con ojos grandes, curiosos, la boca entreabierta. Tembló al ver la sangre de ella, como si fuera algo extraño y a la vez aterrador. Entonces sus ojos recobraron el color, mutaron de grises a azules e intensos, y se inclinaron ligeramente hacia ella.

Tras dos semanas de silencio, finalmente pronunció su nombre:

—¿Akane?

—¡Ranma…!

No tuvo tiempo para emocionarse, tampoco de quejarse. Él presionó su muñeca con tanta fuerza que ella se quejó por el dolor. Pero no la escuchaba, sino que la miraba; de verdad la miraba a ella. Pero todavía no parecía ser él. Era como un auténtico fantasma que buscaba la vida, como una polilla volando hacia la luz; y esa vida era ella.

Tirando de la muñeca, él la arrastró unos pasos hasta la cama, y la arrojó de espaldas sobre las sábanas. Aturdida más que asustada, ella dobló las piernas intentando sentarse, apoyándose sobre los codos. Cuando lo descubrió sacándose la camisa. Apenas retrocedió un poco en la cama, deslizándose, sintiéndose arrinconada cuando él se arrodillo ante ella siguiéndola. Estaba asustada, tanto, que no pudo siquiera volver a repetir su nombre. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido.

Él tomó su rostro con ambas manos. La acarició bruscamente, como si quisiera sentir cada palmo de sus facciones. Bajó ambas manos y recorrió su cuerpo. Su pecho agitado contuvo la respiración cuando lo sintió ser más insolente y animal de lo que jamás fue en el pasado. No tenía ninguna vergüenza con su cuerpo, ningún cuidado, tampoco atenciones. Lo sintió recorrer cada parte de su piel por encima de la ropa. Entonces él jaló de la blusa arrancando los botones.

Ella se recostó de espaldas ya no queriendo levantarse. Trató de cubrirse, pero él la sostuvo por las muñecas y presionándolas sobre las sábanas la obligó a estirar los brazos, ubicándose de rodillas entre sus piernas. La observó, no, fue más que eso y la vergüenza le arrancó lágrimas a la joven mujer; pues la devoraba con los ojos.

Ella era agua, y él era un desierto.

Se hundió en su piel aplastándola, soltó sus brazos abrazándola. Ella al principio se resistió. Ésa no era la forma correcta, por un momento lo desconoció tanto que realmente le temió, lo golpeó, movió las piernas. Quería zafarse. En un momento cogió la cabeza de esa bestia irracional con ambas manos y lo apartó. Lo abofeteó dos veces. Él la miró confundido. Susurró su nombre y eso la turbó, como si recién hubiera recordado los días que pasó sin escucharlo hablar. Entonces, antes que pudiera responderle, él la volvió a tomar por el rostro y la besó. Más que besarla, parecía querer beberse sus labios a enormes bocanadas. Bajó las manos atrapándola por las caderas. Ella ya no era inmune a sus instintos, porque la vida también surgió dentro de sus entrañas, mucho más generosa que su propia conciencia.

Aunque trató de deslizarse todavía, de librarse del peso asfixiante arrastrándose por las sábanas, él se lo impidió atrapándola con más fuerza por la cintura y arrastrándola de regreso bajo su sombra. Y el resto es historia.

.

..

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron a través de la cortina. Las sábanas se encontraban revueltas, tiradas por el piso. Sobre el colchón dos cuerpos descansaban. Ella se despertó primero y juntando las piernas, doblándolas con un poco de recato y dolor, se sentó. Cubrió la espalda con una sábana. El cabello corto se inclinaba sobre su rostro. Ella, abrazándose los hombros, giró el rostro para mirarlo dormir.

Él también estaba despierto. Estiró su mano lentamente hacia ella. La posó sobre la pierna. Ella no dijo nada, porque ahora era ella la que se encontraba en silencio. Él subió la mano lentamente por la pierna y siguió por su cadera metiéndose bajo la sábana. Entonces llegó a su vientre desnudo y se posó allí, con los dedos extendidos y pesados sobre la piel. La mano de su esposo ya no se sentía fría.

—No te merezco —susurró cerrando los ojos—. Lo lamento… de verdad lo lamento.

Ella suavizó su semblante y posó su mano sobre la de su esposo. Ambas manos sobre su vientre cálido de vida. Y lo vio llorar, hasta que las lágrimas que rodaron por sus ojos cayeron sobre su cabello y humedecieron el colchón. Lo dejó llorar, no le dijo ninguna palabra de consuelo. Debía pagar, tenía que hacerlo sentir miserable por lo que había hecho.

Porque no podía permitir que él volviera a ser débil, no si debían enfrentar lo que fuera juntos, o no se lo perdonaría jamás: porque lo amaba.

.

_**Fin por ahora**_

.

* * *

.

**Notas de autor:** Este fue rápido y corto, porque debía ser así o no resultaría. Ya que debía ser escrito de una única sesión bajo la influencia de una intensa emoción. Pensé en muchas formas distintas de retratar el reencuentro, todas largas, tediosas, "normales". Luego, en una noche de soledad, es que se me ocurrió que quizás lo mejor sería enfocarse en los sentimientos. Preparé el momento y me lancé. Puede que el resultado haya sido normal, pero la sesión de trabajo fue muy distinta y rápida.

Fue una escritura violenta, si me puedo expresar de esa manera.

Cuerpos y almas son uno solo, están obligados a convivir. Somos seres espirituales, sentimentales, pero a la vez seres carnales, animales. Somos unas extrañas criaturas híbridas. Lo que sucede en el cuerpo afecta al alma; lo que pasa en el alma influye en el cuerpo.

Nos vemos en una próxima entrega.


	8. ¡Duelo!, parte 1

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic está escrito con el único fin de homenajear a su obra.

.

* * *

.

..

_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:_

..

.

**ALAS DE MISAWA**

.

..

**¡Duelo!**

.

_**- Parte 1 -**_

..

.

Misao Kawachi se detuvo ante Akane Saotome, acomodándose en la silla opuesta de la mesa, con su característica mirada de desaprobación. Sin embargo, esta vez Akane no estaba de ánimo para prestarle atención. Con la mano en la mejilla fingía ignorarla, descansando el codo sobre la superficie a un costado de la bandeja con los alimentos que apenas había probado. Desde los comedores de la escuela, su vista se perdía en el horizonte de edificios grises y monótonos a través de la ventana.

—No deberías permitir que él haga lo que quiera contigo —dijo Misao, iniciando la conversación sin mirarla también, concentrada en su propia comida.

—Ranma no está bien, es todo…

—Lo dices como si se tratara de un resfrío. En este momento deberías estar más preocupada de ti misma, no de él.

—Sé cómo tratarlo.

—Eres una idiota sentimental, Akane.

—¡Ése es mi problema! —la encaró alzando la voz, dando una fuerte palmada sobre la mesa. Al momento escuchó los cuchicheos de las demás maestras y del director que la miraba nervioso. Volvió a acomodarse dándole la espalda a todo el mundo, otra vez con los ojos puestos en la ventana intentando aparentar indiferencia, cuando en realidad se sentía cohibida.

—Sólo digo lo que pienso, nada más —Misao hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto al probar el arroz, pues le era insípido. Alzó los ojos y rápidamente se percató de un inquietante detalle en su terca amiga—. Tienes una marca en el brazo...

Akane, avergonzada, se cubrió la muñeca rápidamente acomodándose la manga.

—¿Te lo hizo él? —insistió—, ¿te lastimó?

—Fue un accidente… Misao, basta ya, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Además, él no quiso lastimarme, sólo fue un poco "brusco".

A pesar de intentar sonar segura, la vergüenza que le provocaba hablar de ciertos temas muy íntimos le provocó un notorio titubeo en su voz. Misao la conocía, llevaban un tiempo conversando desde lo más trivial a lo más delicado de la vida. Podría decirse que ya eran amigas. Y en su manera de ser más directa le provocaba cierta impaciencia el que Akane todavía diera tantos rodeos para llegar a lo importante.

—¿Consentiste en ello? —preguntó astutamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Aún siendo tu esposo, él no puede forzarte a nada que tú no permitas.

Al percatarse de cómo había acertado, el rostro de Akane se cubrió de intensos colores.

—¡C-Claro que…! B-Bueno él… ¡No se trata de eso! Misao, por favor, no compliques más las cosas de las que ya las siento.

—Porque si te ha lastimado, entonces deberías dejarlo…

—¡No voy a dejarlo, deja ya de confundirme! ¿Quieres? Es verdad, puede que haya sido un poco rudo y… pero eso no tiene importancia, porque Ranma jamás me lastimaría, ¡jamás! ¿Me escuchaste bien? ¡Jamás!

Misao la miró fijamente.

—¿Intentas convencerme a mí, o a ti misma?

Dando un bufido Akane la ignoró otra vez volviendo su atención hacia la ventana.

—A veces creo que odias a mi esposo —murmuró sentida.

—Imaginas cosas.

—Pues todo lo que has hecho desde que regresó es aconsejarme que lo deje por una u otra razón.

—Tu bebé es lo único importante ahora, y si él no te ayuda…

—¡El bebé es de Ranma también! Él es el padre y él me ayudará a criarlo porque es su hijo. ¿Entendiste bien? Ranma jamás permitiría que algo me sucediera a mí o a nuestro hijo…

—¿Te lo dijo, dijo que él quiere al niño…?

Akane dio con ambas manos sobre la mesa y se levantó violentamente. Por un momento parecía que la ira superaría a su prudencia. Pero consiguió dominarse, aplacando su enojo.

—Misao —murmuró en un tono escalofriante—, hoy estás más insoportable que de costumbre.

—Tienes que comer —Misao, sin prestar a tención a la amenaza, calmadamente apuntó con sus palillos la bandeja de Akane.

—Pues muchas gracias por tu interés, pero prefiero hacerlo en casa, "con mi esposo" —dejó su puesto y se detuvo delante del director bruscamente, que como el resto las había observado discutir culpablemente desde el inicio. Y le preguntó en un tono golpeado que más que súplica, pareció una orden—. Señor director, necesito tomarme el día libre, no me siento muy bien. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

—Oh… p-por supuesto… lo que usted quiera, señora Saotome.

—Muchas gracias.

Y se retiró de los comedores rápidamente dando fuertes zancadas. El director y las maestras giraron sus cabezas hacia Misao, la que en silencio también la había observado fijamente partir. Al saberse el centro de atención, se encogió de hombros.

—No fue mi culpa, ella está embarazada; ya lo sabe, señor director, un poco más alterada que de costumbre.

Se echó un bocado de arroz a la boca y los ignoró volviendo el rostro hacia la ventana. Se olvidó de sí misma, perdiéndose en el monótono paisaje. Dio un profundo suspiro, mitad cansancio, mitad aburrimiento, y sus anteojos resbalaron un poco por su nariz.

.

..

El zumbido lejano del propulsor de un avión caza cortó el silencio sobre las torres grises. El cúmulo de nubes blancas, tan lentas como esa tarde verano, y tan brillantes que molestaba a los ojos, se acumulaban en el horizonte por encima de las perezosas aguas de la bahía. Escuchó el canto de una cigarra; cuando cruzó por las líneas de luces y sombras, que cortaban en diagonal entre las columnas bajo el borde de su propio edificio, el que sobresalía en el aire unos metros desde la pared, cubriendo la calzada a un costado de la plaza por encima de su cabeza. La mitad inferior de su vestido reflejaba los colores intermitentes y fuertes del lacerante sol; la mitad superior de su cuerpo se ocultaba en las frías sombras, donde la luz no llegaba a sus ojos.

La soledad era abrumadora, y el silencio enloquecedor hasta poder escuchar el eco de sus propias pisadas, y el crujir de la cinta de su maletín de cuero, tipo cartera, que rebotaba contra su cadera rítmicamente. Meses atrás esos edificios recién construidos rebosaban de vida y movimiento. Mas día tras día, semana tras semana, la guerra como, un animal hambriento y nunca satisfecho, fue devorando las esperanzas de las familias y las vidas de muchos de sus miembros; eligiendo la desgraciada suerte una a una, como víctimas que esperaban resignadas en fila a que llegara su turno para el sacrificio.

Pocas ventanas tenían cortinas, las que estaban siempre cerradas, como si sus moradores vivieran escondidos. La mayoría vacías reflejaban el cielo perfecto de un azul abrumador. La plaza no tenía movimiento alguno. Los juegos infantiles estaban quietos, como si fueran parte de una fotografía, abandonados en el centro del patio baldío de gravilla rojiza, rodeado a su vez por el asfalto que unía los edificios con el estacionamiento y la amplia avenida que descendía por el cerro.

Misao tenía razón, aunque en su orgullo y deseo por proteger al hombre que amaba no quería reconocerlo. Ranma ya no era Ranma. Sufría de arrebatos furiosos, golpeaba la pared, destruía las tazas que intentaba sostener entre los dedos cuando convulsiones nerviosas lo poseían, y sus ojos se oscurecían como si en ese momento se encontrara anclado a otro sitio, a otros recuerdos con los que parecía luchar para no tener que sufrirlos. Una única vez le exigió ella saber lo que había sucedido. No lo volvió hacer, no después de lo que pasó con la pequeña mesa de la sala. No era la primera vez que partían un mueble por alguna tontería; pero sí la primera vez que vio la ira en los ojos de su joven esposo de una manera que a ella la hizo temer por sí misma. ¿Y si no hubiera sido el mueble? ¿Y si la ira de Ranma hubiera caído sobre ella? Porque por un instante creyó que él no la había reconocido, dejando de pensar que ese hombre era Ranma, su Ranma, el que jamás le haría daño; y quizás fue en ese momento su grito de miedo el que lo detuvo y pareció hacerlo recobrar la razón. Pero aquel segundo de terror vivido todavía la mortificaba y sería difícil de olvidar.

Por las tardes se apagaba, de la misma manera que recordaba haber visto a su padre algunas veces cuando era pequeña. Pero esto era peor. Los ojos antes azules e intensos como ese cielo que parecía estar burlándose de ella por lo que ya no tenía, se tornaban grises, vacíos, perdidos en la oscuridad del atardecer siempre solo en el balcón del departamento. Una vez lo quiso acompañar. La brisa la hizo sentir frío, pero más frío sufrió al notar que él ni siquiera prestaba atención a su existencia. La distancia la lastimaba, a pesar de encontrarse ambos allí, juntos; ella estaba sola.

Luego se desaparecía. No importando qué tan pequeño fuera el departamento, de alguna manera Ranma dejaba de estar allí. Y lo buscaba sin éxito, llegando al borde del pánico al no percibir en nada su presencia como si de pronto se quedara sola en ese mundo. Sólo para descubrirlo tras ella, mirándola, acechándola con tal dedicación que se sentía intranquila. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Lo ignoraba, porque tras cada sobresalto que le provocaba, él daba media vuelta sin siquiera excusarse, y volvía a la sala donde prendía la televisión lo más fuerte posible. ¿De qué se ocultaba? Lo veía doblar las piernas recostando la espalda en la pared, cruzar los brazos sobre las rodillas y descansar el mentón. Siempre pensando, siempre planeando; lo sabía porque conocía esa mirada afilada como cuando antiguamente se enfrentaba a un difícil desafío, y no prestaba real atención a las imágenes del noticiario. Y siempre triste, en lo profundo del pozo del que ella por más que quisiera no podía ayudarlo a salir.

¿Por qué no confiaba en ella? ¿Por qué se había distanciado así? ¿Es que ya no la amaba?

Se detuvo justo a la sombra de una de las columnas. Perdida en la oscuridad sus ojos revelaron miedo y dolor. Luego agitó la cabeza enfadada consigo misma. ¿Es que volvería a dudar de sus sentimientos? Ya no era una adolescente insegura, no podía volver atrás. Ranma estaba sufriendo y la necesitaba. Empuño la mano y siguió caminando. Pero al hacerlo sus piernas temblaron y abrazó su cuerpo sintiendo frío a pesar del infernal calor. Había algo más, y Misao había sido tan perspicaz que la había desarmado con un único comentario durante la comida. No había sido por rabia que dejó la escuela, sino que fue una excusa, escapando aprisa para que nadie la viera quebrarse en ese mismo lugar. ¡Tonta Misao!, siempre dando en el clavo con la poca o nada delicadeza que poseía.

Porque Ranma parecía volver a la vida únicamente cuando la… cuando ambos hacían…

Se detuvo otra vez a la sombras de otra columna. Él ya no era delicado, rememoraba con pesar. Cuando de pronto parecía ser poseído por algún demonio, en uno de esos momentos en que la acechaba. Y no se iba a ver la televisión, no, y lo hubiera preferido. En lugar de eso la tomaba con fuerza y la arrastraba a la habitación, o a veces no, simplemente no llegaban a la alcoba. Las primeras veces ella protestó, lo regañó, como si se tratase de un juego. Luego quiso ser firme en su negativa… entonces comprendió que aquello no era un juego, pues aunque intentó realmente detenerlo… no pudo hacerlo. No pudo al principio, no pudo después, no pudo en ninguna de las otras veces. A pesar de lo irreal que le parecía la escena, debía protegerse a ella misma y a él de lo que sucedía, al comprender que él no estaba en sus cabales; proteger sus sentimientos, evitar el grito de su conciencia y la urgencia de acusarlo, mintiéndose así misma diciendo que estaba de acuerdo con lo que él quería, que era su esposa, que también eran sus deseos. Cuando siquiera habían palabras de las que aferrarse. Porque nunca habían palabras.

No importaba la hora, o la tarea que ella estuviera haciendo: cocinando, remendando una camisa, revisando los exámenes de sus alumnos, leyendo o preparándose para salir; él se paraba a su lado y la miraba fijamente. Entonces ella sabía lo que quería, lo que sucedería después. A veces se oponía, lo empujaba con fuerza. Tampoco le decía nada, había aprendido que las palabras ya no servían entre ellos, sólo los gestos bruscos. Algo los había separado a mundos distintos donde únicamente el tacto los podía unir. Él tiraba todo lo que se pusiera en su camino, le arrebataba lo que tuviera en las manos arrojándolo al piso. La jalaba del brazo y ella, ya… ya no se defendía. Donde la atrapara, ella se dejaba arrastrar, aunque tampoco colaboraba había aprendido a no oponerse. En silencio se dejaba hacer y a conceder...

¿Por qué?

Porque entonces lo sentía vivo, aunque fuera por unos instantes. Tras la agresividad inicial con que la asustaba, en el momento de amar volvía a ser el Ranma tímido a la vez que ansioso, no importando lo brusco que fuera, era él, era su calor, era su alma hablándole de nuevo a través de besos que consolaban todas sus anteriores amarguras y abusos. Era el grito desesperado, el momento en que lo escuchaba gemir su nombre, hablar. ¡Llamarla! Y comprendía llenándose de fe que él la necesitaba, que quería salir de ese abismo, y aunque fuese únicamente así, quería tocarlo y extender su mano para ayudarlo a trepar del pozo donde yacía su espíritu.

Mas luego, tras acabar con ella, la dejaba como un juguete olvidado y la soledad volvía. Todo intento terminaba en un fracaso, siempre, no importando el doloroso sacrificio de sentirse utilizada. Disculpas y lágrimas parecían ser sólo un pequeño consuelo, un atisbo de su alma antes de desaparecer otra vez en su rutinaria apatía, en su silencio, regresando al fondo del oscuro agujero donde se había escondido… alejándose cada vez más de ella. No había mejoría.

.

..

Akane empujó con los talones y comenzó a balancearse suavemente en el columpio. El sol no la molestaba, pero sí la culpa. Cada día temía regresar al departamento. Luchaba contra su miedo. ¡Era Ranma, no podía temerle, no a su propio esposo, al mismo tierno idiota que tanto quería! Pero cuando lo veía a la cara, con los ojos apagados, amenazándola constantemente con su oscurecida y alta figura, sus miedos renacían al recordar que ese hombre ya no era Ranma. Su Ranma no estaba allí, había sido secuestrado por ese muerto viviente que usaba su ropa y olía como él. Pero no era él. Y ese día ya no pudo contra su temor, al regresar más temprano a casa, al imaginar que serían más largas las horas que tendría que estar a su lado intentando mostrarse serena, y no estallar en lágrimas de desesperación jalándolo por la camisa y remeciéndolo, suplicándole que volviera con ella; cosa que ya había intentado una vez al principio sin conseguir nada. No, no podría, no por tanto tiempo, no para ser víctima de su violencia o su apatía. Había deshecho el camino desde las escaleras al no tener fuerzas para seguir y se quedó allí, en los juegos de la plaza. A veces miraba hacia arriba buscando la ventana del departamento que compartían. ¿y si él la veía? Se encogió de hombros, no, eso sería imposible. Él ya no la veía aunque estuviera a su lado.

Entonces tembló. Dio un pequeño suspiro. Más fue como un gimoteo llevándose ambas manos al vientre.

Recordó que le había rogado por su hijo, por el hijo que ambos esperaban. Y él, en lugar de reaccionar, más se ocultó de ella. Afiló la mirada y se hundió hasta ser mucho más silencioso que de costumbre, más ausente si es que tal cosa fuese posible. ¿Tanto odiaba a su hijo que no quería escuchar sobre él? ¿De nada le servía saber que sería padre? ¿Era verdad, entonces es que él no quería al bebé, o peor, le era indiferente? Tanto era el dolor al verlo actuar de esa manera ante sus súplicas, sin siquiera responderle, cada vez que ella mencionaba algo que tuviera que ver con ese pequeño ser que comenzaba a gestarse en su interior, que había dejado de hacerlo hasta el punto que dolorosamente fingía que no existía cuando estaba con él.

Porque estaba bien si la ignoraba a ella, podría soportarlo, no por nada años de infantiles mentiras e ingenuos rechazos la habían preparado para vivir una mentira por un tiempo más. Pero jamás, nunca en su vida, por lo que más quisiera o le fuera sagrado, ella no podría perdonarle el que no quisiera a su hijo. Y ante el miedo de llegar a odiarlo, a él, al que tanto amaba, prefirió no volver a nombrar a su hijo para no provocar aquel desastre.

Alzó ligeramente el rostro. Las paredes le parecieron más grises que nunca, como si no hubiera otro color en el mundo; a excepción del reflejo del cielo en las ventanas, la misma imagen que como la copia de una fotografía azul con una esquina blanca por la nube que alcanzaba a aparecer en el recuadro, se repetida diez, no, cien veces hasta enloquecerla.

Cómo odiaba ese lugar.

Ya no quería estar allí. Quería su casa, quería estar con su familia, quería estar con alguien que le hablara; ¿estaría bien si regresaba sola a Nerima, sin él?

Otra vez esa extraña voz en su interior que antes no conocía, pero que en ese último tiempo comenzaba a hablarle surgió lastimándola. Esa voz era ella misma, pero con una frialdad y un razonamiento que a veces acusaba de cruel y malvado, y que cada vez empezaba a hablar más fuerte dentro de su ser. Ya no podía negarse a la verdad: ¿y si Ranma nunca se recuperaba, entonces qué?

Esa "otra voz", de esa "otra Akane", comenzaba a dominar todos sus pensamientos: pues era la voz de la madre más que de la mujer, la protectora antes que la amante, la que comenzaba poner a su hijo por encima de la vida de su esposo, y por sobre su propia vida y felicidad si fuera necesario. La única opción que le quedaba era volver a Nerima, con su familia, porque ellos sabrían ayudarla a criar a su pequeño bebé. Con Ranma ya no podía contar, porque prácticamente… él ya no existía en este mundo. Y no podría criar ella sola a un bebé en ese lugar gris y silencioso, rodeada de la guerra que ya le había arrebatado al hombre que tanto amó una vez.

Reconocerlo la hizo llorar, derramar esas contenidas lágrimas cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Finalmente se había dado por vencida, lo reconoció para su angustia dejando escapar un pequeño quejido como un grito ahogado, agónico; Ranma había muerto, tal como temió desde el principio que pasaría. Y todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era luchar por su hijo. Había comprendido que ella no tendría las fuerzas para cuidar de los dos a la vez y debía escoger.

"Será por mi bebé… lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero ya no puedo sola, no sin ti…"

Sería esa misma noche, pensó sin poder apartar las manos húmedas de su rostro, en la que ella armaría una pequeña maleta. ¿Le diría? Quizás… no, no lo molestaría, ¡cómo si él pudiera darse cuenta en realidad de su existencia! ¿De qué serviría? Sólo se lastimaría al notar como él la ignoraría una vez más, como si ella fuera otro mueble de la sala que pudiera maltratar a su antojo.

Dejó el columpio en un arranque de determinación que renovó de fuerzas su debilitado cuerpo. Estaba decidida, esa noche regresaría a Nerima.

.

_**Fin por ahora**_

.

* * *

.

**Notas de autor: **No mucho que comentar más que este capítulo me llevó, aunque no lo crean, una semana completa acabarlo. Lo tenía listo en la idea, pero la narración del segundo bloque me fue un auténtico infierno. Tenía la retorcida idea de intentar usar el ambiente, el escenario, no como una simple descripción más, sino como el auténtico narrador de los sentimientos de los personajes, más que la escritura directa de ellos. Sin embargo, creo que me ganó el modo clásico de hacer las cosas. Pero no quiere decir que me sienta un poco fracasado, pues intentaré pulir esa idea, después de todo, hay que seguir probando cosas nuevas siempre.

Siento el corte tan cruel; sé que saben, que yo sé, que ustedes saben, que yo supongo, que ustedes deducen, que... (suspiro profundo)... digo, que saben que no acostumbro a dejar las cosas a medias. Pero por hoy, y porque éste es mi fic prohibido, es que quise hacer justamente lo que nunca haría: un espantoso corte sin solución.

Esperemos que el siguiente no tarde, si es que les está gustando. Lo que es yo, los sufro como siempre, más en este que estuve "bordeando" un tema que me es muy delicado de tratar, que aún así lo he suavizado mucho a golpes de pluma, autocensurado al extremo, y que incluso me había prometido jamás leer ni escribir. Y más encima he enredando más las cosas para meterlo dentro de un contexto que podría pasar desapercibido; pero creo que al final lo hizo mucho peor y más delicado todavía. Perdónenme si he sido muy brutal.

Lo otro, ¿han notado de los elementos que se repiten con otro de mis fics? Estaba delirando esta semana, entre tanta letra estúpida que se negaba a hacerme la vida más fácil, que así como me gusta imaginar que todo mundo escrito es real, parte de los universos donde todo es verdad a la vez; entonces este fic y ese otro fic son como dos dimensiones paralelas que corren casi a la par, como dos caras de la misma moneda. En el próximo podría listar algunos elementos comunes, pero a la vez opuestos como el día y la noche. Y aparte, aprovechando un poco la tribuna: recuerden que estamos en el mes de Halloween, así que sean muy creativos.

Ya lo sé, debería tomarme un día de descanso, creo que comienzo seriamente a delirar.

.

_¡Nos vemos!_


	9. Ryoga Hibiki

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic está escrito con el único fin de homenajear a su obra.

* * *

.

..

_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:_

..

.

**ALAS DE MISAWA**

.

..

**Ryoga Hibiki**

..

.

Cada mañana armaba una pequeña canasta con una novela, un par de bolas de arroz bien envueltas, media docena de hermosas manzanas rojas y un pequeño ramillo de flores que acomodaba entre las servilletas asomándose por una esquina del mantel con que cubría todas las cosas. Al salir de casa protegió su cabeza con un sombrero de alas amplias adornado con una bonita cinta amarilla. El calor era terrible ese año y el sol cruel como nunca.

Descansó en un asiento del tren subterráneo con la canasta sobre las piernas. Notó en la hilera de asientos opuestos, a una anciana jugando con su nieto. Se avergonzó al ser descubierta espiándolos, pero la anciana le sonrió encantada, y ella respondió al saludo con una recatada inclinación de la cabeza. Al llegar a su estación y antes de abandonar el tren, le regaló una manzana al pequeño.

La calle frente al hospital era ocupada por jeeps militares estacionados a un costado de la vereda, en el estacionamiento interior también había un par de camiones junto a las ambulancias. Mucha gente entraba y salía desde ya temprana hora. Dos soldados que estaban de guardia bajo el inclemente sol la saludaron al pasar reconociéndola, y ella respondió con alegría. Durante tres meses la habían visto llegar infatigable cada día, y envidiaban profundamente no ser el novio de esa jovencita.

Tras internarse unos metros en los predios del hospital se detuvo, como si hubiera recordado una cosa importante; regresó a la entrada metiendo la mano en la canasta y sacó dos manzanas que ofreció rápidamente a los jóvenes soldados. Sabía que tenían prohibido comer durante el turno de vigilancia, así que fue muy discreta y ellos más agradecidos se mostraron con la muchacha.

El interior del hospital era el único lugar fresco. El borde del ligero vestido se enredaba en sus rodillas, al dar ella pasos más cortos y lentos, como si un repentino temor se apoderara de su pequeño cuerpo haciendo más torpe su marcha. Los ventanales del lado opuesto a las puertas iluminaban el pasillo descubriendo también su rostro cada vez más blanco. Se detuvo ante la puerta y titubeó a la hora de entrar.

No obstante, la puerta se abrió de improviso antes de que pudiera coger la manilla. Alguien la adelantó en la visita de ese día, y reconocerla la descompuso de tal manera que le fue imposible sonreír al principio, perdiendo la calma y palideciendo notoriamente.

—¿A… Akane?

—Akari… ¡Akari, qué alegría poder verte de nuevo!

La emoción de Akane fue inmediata tras la sorpresa inicial de habérsela topado, cuando planeaba dejar la habitación. Retrocedió al momento dándole espacio, pero Akari, todavía perpleja, dudó sin ser capaz de moverse.

—¿Estás bien? —Akane alzó una ceja. Luego no la dejó contestar y cogiéndola por la mano tiró de ella, obligándola a entrar en un gesto de afecto—. Con Ryoga justamente estábamos hablando de ti.

Le arrebató la canasta al notarla un poco desorientada, y sonrió avergonzada temiendo que el silencio de la recién llegada se debía a su timidez. Akane creyó encontrarse irrumpiendo la intimidad de la joven pareja. Arrepentida por su visita no anunciada, intentó mostrarse todavía más amable que de costumbre con ambos.

Depositó la canasta de Akari sobre la pequeña mesa con pedestal y ruedas que se usaba para alimentar al enfermo, y que ahora se encontraba a los pies de la cama.

—¡Qué hermosas flores! —Akane alabó el buen gusto de Akari con sinceridad—. ¿Quieres que te ayude con ellas?

—Yo…

—Oh, vamos, seguro has de estar cansada, acabas de llegar. Además debes tener mucho de qué hablar con Ryoga, ¡y yo aquí interrumpiéndolos! Qué torpe he sido, lo lamento —olvidándose de la canasta arrastró a Akari hasta la silla a un costado de la cama, empujándola después por los hombros para obligarla a sentarse, dándole dos suaves palmaditas al final. Luego se inclinó sobre la aturdida chica para guiñarle un ojo en un gesto de complicidad—. Justo iba por un poco de agua, así que aprovecharé en llenar el florero. Demoraré un poco… así que relájense, no se preocupen por mí.

—¡Akane, espera!

El cohibido joven postrado en cama alzó la voz. Su rostro falto de color, con los pómulos hundidos y las ojeras remarcadas, acusando la peligrosa delgadez que bajaba por su cuello y parecía debilitar al resto de su antes férreo cuerpo; resucitó recobrando el tinte natural de las mejillas. Una chispa se encendió en sus ojos antes siempre tristes. Su sonrisa era radiante y su voz vibrante de emoción. Akari notó el cambio obrado en él, que ella, durante tres meses, no había conseguido, y sintió un terrible vacío bajo sus pies que la dejó quieta en la silla, tan débil que creía no poderse volver a parar.

—¿Sí, Ryoga, necesitas algo más? —preguntó Akane, solícita, pero un poco preocupada por la urgencia con que la llamó su viejo amigo.

—No… no quiero que malinterpretes nada, Akane. Entre Akari y yo no… no hay nada que te...

Akari, a su lado, inclinó la cabeza apenas pudiendo contener el violento temblor que la sacudió. Cerró las manos con fuerza sobre sus piernas arrugando los pliegues del vestido.

Pero a ambos los sorprendió la repentina y fuerte carcajada de la joven señora Saotome, llegando a las lágrimas.

—¡Oh!… ¡Oh, no, lo siento, no quería reírme!... Ay, Ryoga —Akane se limpió el rostro con ambas manos—, no sabes lo que me has hecho recordar a Ranma años atrás. ¿O ya olvidaste como era él cuando quería negar lo obvio? Aunque yo… —volvió a cerrar los labios violentamente, cubriéndoselos con la mano empuñada, como si estuviera por sufrir una pequeña recaída de risa que consiguió contener con recato—. Ah… no… yo no puedo… —respiró profundamente intentando recobrar la calma—. ¡Ay, por kami! Es verdad, no puedo negar que también yo tenía un poco de culpa, ¡pero más culpa tenía ese tonto! Él me provocaba siempre y… Ah, no, lo siento, creo que estoy hablando de más —la joven señora Akane Saotome posó las manos en la cintura como si lo estuviera regañando—. Pero, Ryoga, eso estuvo muy mal de tu parte, ¿es que no piensas en los sentimientos de Akari? Ya unos adolescentes, ¿no va siendo hora de que seas un poco más honesto? Lo digo por ambos —agregó divertida apuntándolos con el dedo.

Con ese relajo que poseía una mujer ya casada y que había superado exitosamente la terrible batalla del amor, los aconsejó con un aire de arrogante sabiduría; creyendo el silencio de sus viejos amigos otro signo de timidez. ¡Eran tan idénticos!, pensó, hechos el uno para el otro. Y sin dejar de reírse entre labios terminó por salir de la habitación.

Una vez en el pasillo, Akane dejó de sonreír revelando su auténtico estado de ánimo. Suspiró profundamente y miró la puerta tras ella.

—Parecen tan felices estando juntos.

Los envidió sin malas intenciones, recordando en comparación su penosa situación y la terrible culpa que arrastraba por haber abandonado a Ranma. Y en un descuido, dejó de guardar las apariencias y sus ojos se humedecieron; y no de risa.

.

..

Akane estaba demorando más de lo que Akari hubiera deseado. A pesar de la sorpresa no tan agradable de haberse topado con la esposa de su viejo amigo Ranma en el hospital, en su ausencia no dejaba de sentirse incómoda por el asfixiante silencio que inundó la habitación. Seguía en la silla, acomodando apenas las piernas, como si no quisiera hacer el más mínimo sonido. Meses siendo aquella habitación su refugio, su lugar, en segundos lo había perdido convirtiéndose en un sitio extraño en el que no podía siquiera suspirar sin sentir un terrible peso. Movió ligeramente los ojos, para descubrir que el silencio de Ryoga se debía a que parecía estar soñando despierto, mirándose los dedos de su mano izquierda con una tonta sonrisa en los labios. Y ella lo sabía: seguramente pensaba en Akane. Cerró los puños, como si tuviera miedo de actuar, más armándose de valor se levantó de un brinco.

—¡Ryoga!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede, regresó Akane?... no, digo… yo… —recién Ryoga recordó la presencia de Akari e inclinó la cabeza compungido. Pero ambos sabían que su arrepentimiento duraría hasta el retorno de la joven señora Saotome.

A pesar de todo, Akari no desistió. Y su ofrecimiento fue casi una súplica:

—¿Quieres que te pele una manzana?

Tras preguntar mantuvo una expectante sonrisa, apenas resistiendo el incómodo temblor de sus labios y el vibrante resplandor de su mirada. Mientras sostenía en alto una manzana y un cuchillo con la otra mano.

—No, no es necesario. Gracias Aka… Akari —suspiró lentamente, casi se había equivocado de nombre—, pero no tengo hambre.

—¿Estás seguro, Ryoga?

—Sí.

No recordó los tres meses de cuidados, los tres meses de sonrisas, los tres meses en los que la chica aprendió a curar sus quemaduras para reemplazar a la enfermera en las atenciones que necesitaba. Tampoco recordó los tres meses en que ella le leía en voz alta revistas y novelas, ni los tres meses en que ella traía flores frescas cada mañana. No tuvo en estima los tres meses en que ni la lluvia durante una tormenta impidió el que ella llegara a su lado para atenderlo. Y no recordó la decisión que había tomado ella de renunciar a sus estudios para cuidar mejor de él. Siquiera pensó en aquella tarde, dos semanas atrás, imaginó que podría llegar a casarse con Akari una vez que él pudiera dejar el hospital. Todo lo olvidó como un papel arrugado y arrojado al papelero. Porque le bastó reencontrarse otra vez con Akane y todos sus planes se desbarataron al momento, obsesionándose con la torpeza de un púber.

¿Por qué Akane había venido al hospital cuando sabía vivía lejos de Nerima, en Misawa?

¿Y por qué motivo lo visitó a él en especial?

¿Dónde quedó Ranma que no se encontraba con ella?

Su antigua obsesión volvió a entenebrecer su alma. Si una vez se había negado a fantasear con una mujer casada, ahora su mente volvía a arremeter sin detenerse, soñando que su antiguo amigo y rival hubiera sufrido alguna desgracia, o tal vez hubiese perdido el amor de Akane. ¿Y si Akane en realidad sentía algo por él, y finalmente regresaba en su búsqueda arrepentida? Pues él estaría allí para consolarla, para perdonarla por su error e infidelidad hacia el más perfecto y puro amor que siempre le profesó.

Riéndose tontamente entre dientes descubrió que Akari, de pie ante la cama, lo observaba todavía. Y su ánimo decayó al instante volviendo a la realidad. Se sintió pésimo y deseó hablarle, disculparse con ella, ser honesto con sus sentimientos por una única vez y no jugar más con el ingenuo corazón de esa chica. Porque él estaba decidido a «corresponder» el amor de Akane. Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos se encogieron sobresaltados.

—¡No me digan que llegué en un mal momento! —exclamó Akane, intentando mostrarse arrepentida cuando en realidad deseaba que sí hubiera podido atrapar a esos dos en una situación más comprometedora. Pero la distancia que separaba a la torpe pareja la desilusionó—. Oh…

—No es nada —respondió Ryoga en un tono triste, cansado—, Akane, ya te he dicho que entre nosotros…

Akari los interrumpió abalanzándose hacia la puerta, cruzándose bruscamente delante de Akane que apenas pudo esquivarla.

—¡Akari!, ¿qué sucede?

Se detuvo justo en la entrada, con la cabeza inclinada sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera verle el rostro.

—Voy… al baño.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza. La joven señora Saotome se quedó con la mirada perdida en la puerta y una mano sobre los labios, no pudiendo entender lo que había sucedido.

—Ryoga, dime la verdad, ¿interrumpí algo importante? Si es así, cuánto lo siento, me disculparé de inmediato con Akari, yo no pensé que…

—¡No!, no, Akane, no te preocupes, por favor. Ella está bien.

—¿Bien?, ella no se veía bien, Ryoga, ¿estás seguro que no quieres que vaya a hablar con Akari? Podría ayudarlos si tuviera una discusión, o…

—¡Ella está bien! —insistió el joven Hibiki. Por un segundo su desesperación desbordó a través de sus ojos como si estuviera poseído por la locura.

Akane no se intimidó, apenas le prestó atención, pero tampoco se mostró conforme con su respuesta. Sin embargo, comprendió que quizás ése era un asunto que no le competía. Recordó sus propias discusiones con Ranma, y lo incómodo que era tener a extraños entre los dos. Comprendió entonces que quizás había obrado mal desde el principio al querer entrometerse. Suspiró penosamente, concluyó que realmente estaba estorbando.

—Discúlpame, Ryoga, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a casa.

—Akane, un momento.

—¿Sí?

El joven Hibiki se mordió los labios. Akane se veía tan perfecta, con sus mejillas cubiertas por un nuevo carmín que notó jamás la abandonaba, y un especial resplandor en su mirada que antes no poseía. Él la adoraba tanto que no había detalle que no se hubiera memorizado de ella descubriendo todas las pequeñas diferencias que el tiempo había hecho en su belleza. La felicidad de Akane lo desbordaba; y se juraba que ella sonreía de esa manera tan especial, únicamente porque estaba junto a él. Confiado en su suerte decidió que había llegado el momento de decirle lo que realmente sentía. Eso quería hacer. Y reunió todo su valor para finalmente confesarse.

Pero tanto demoró y dudó, que Akane se mostró un poco impaciente. Con las manos en la cintura, aburrida de esperar lo que fuera que quisiera decir, miró a su derredor y descubrió la manzana y el cuchillo sobre el mantel arrugado en la canasta.

—Ah, ya veo, ¿quieres que te pele una manzana, no es así?

—No… digo sí —respondió, atolondrado, sabiendo que había perdido su oportunidad. Pero cuando vio que Akane cogía con tal perfecta gracia el fruto entre sus manos, prohibidas tentaciones surgieron dentro de su cuerpo erizándole todos los bellos de la espalda hasta la cabeza—. ¡Sí! —insistió enérgico, con un entusiasmo que Akane creyó infantil y divertido, y también una señal de mejoría—. Sí, eso quiero. ¿Me ayudas, Akane? A mí me sería un poco más… difícil.

Levantó el brazo derecho mostrándole, con un sentido del humor macabro, el vendaje que rodeaba el muñón de carne donde debería estar su codo, y el resto de su faltante miembro. Amputado por culpa de una explosión desafortunada que lo había postrado durante meses en recuperación. Además del resto de las marcas dejadas en su cuerpo, como las pequeñas cicatrices de quemadura en su rostro y los vendajes en el cuello que parecían seguir por debajo de su camisola de hospital. Su sonrisa ingenua resaltó el aire de desamparo que parecía exagerar ya sin vergüenza alguna.

Akane le sonrió apenas conteniendo la tristeza que sentía por su querido amigo. Por supuesto que lo ayudaría. Y comenzó a pelar la manzana ante la hipnotizada admiración del joven soldado de infantería herido durante un trágico combate.

Fuera de la habitación, Akari Unryu se encontraba descansando la espalda contra la puerta. Los había escuchado, todo, incluyendo la para ella dolorosa petición del tonto de Ryoga. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro y sin poder contenerse corrió entre médicos y enfermeras. Deseaba escapar de ese lugar y también de sus recuerdos felices acumulados durante esos meses juntos; porque ahora la lastimaban con la frialdad de un cuchillo enterrado en su corazón.

.

..

Cuando Akane dejó la habitación de Ryoga, no sin antes haber acomodado su almohada y ayudado en otras diez pequeñas tareas que comenzaron a fastidiarla, se despidió con su mejor sonrisa. Pero una vez en los pasillos del hospital comenzó a sentirse preocupada e incómoda, como si se encontrara fuera de lugar. Una pequeña idea se había cruzado por su cabeza lastimándola severamente. ¿Qué hacía allí perdiendo el tiempo con un viejo amigo? ¿No podría estar haciendo lo mismo por su esposo que más la necesitaba? La distancia y el tiempo obraban de manera curiosa en el ánimo de las personas, y Akane no era inmune a sus encantos. Las que antes habían sido horas de angustia y terror, tras los días de descanso en el hogar de su familia ya no las recordaba tan terribles; en su lugar creyó que todo lo sufrido en parte fue por sus tontas exageraciones, culpa del estrés que había padecido.

Pero no lo había abandonado del todo. Por más ácido que fuera el humor de Misao Kawachi y su poca intención por ayudarla cuando se trataba de Ranma, no dejaba de interrogarla y suplicarle todos los días: durante las mañanas y noches, y a veces también por las tardes contando las horas en las que sabía su amiga dejaría la escuela para enterarse de cómo se hallaba su esposo y que lo socorriera si llegara a haber necesidad de ello.

Y las noticias no eran muy alentadoras, ya que según Misao, él no había cambiado en absoluto. ¿Ni siquiera la había extrañado un poco que fuera, ningún cambio había obrado en Ranma su ausencia?

Los días eran demasiado lentos y sus nervios cada vez más desmedidos. De haber escuchado el menor indicio de un cambio en Ranma, aunque fueran síntomas de que hubiera empeorado, ella no hubiera dudado en tomar el primer tren de regreso a Misawa. En su desesperación hasta había llegado a pensar que Misao le mentía con tal de mantenerla a ella segura en Nerima. No, no podía ser eso; la conocía, confiaba en ella. De llegar a sucederle algo terrible a Ranma, Misao se lo hubiese contado sin siquiera pestañear.

Al recorrer las instalaciones del hospital imaginó la manera de conseguir el que Ranma fuera internado allí, en Nerima, si no mejoraba. Pero para conseguirlo tendría que solicitar que a su terco esposo lo declararan medicamente inválido. Conociéndolo, hacerle eso sería tanto como matarlo con sus propias manos. Él no estaba tan mal… ¿o sería ella la que todavía se negaba a aceptar el que Ranma se hubiera dado por vencido?

—Si tan sólo pudiera traerlo a Nerima… a mi lado —murmuró como una súplica sin esperanzas. De encontrarse Ranma en ese lugar no dudaría en estar cada día a su lado atendiéndolo, mimándolo, acomodando su almohada, pelándole fruta, masajeándolo, leyéndole, hablándole, acompañándolo desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer, si no es que pudiera permanecer también por las noches junto a él, no importándole su cruel apatía y su doloroso silencio.

Volvió a sentir celos de Akari y su suerte por poder cuidar de Ryoga a su antojo.

Mas luego recordó que ella sí se había encontrado en una situación similar, y que no hubo necesidad de ningún hospital de por medio para haber cuidado de él; y aún así ella lo había abandonado. La culpa punzante volvió a lastimarla obligándola a detenerse por un prolongado segundo. Se arrepentía; cada nueva mañana al ser atendida por Kasumi como si fuera ella la que necesitara de cuidados especiales, aumentaba más y más sus remordimientos. Le había rogado al padre de Ranma que hubiera acompañado a su esposo en Misawa en su lugar. Pero su suegro se había negado con excusas tontas; todos lo hacían, como si Ranma estuviera maldito de alguna manera o enfermado de un mal contagioso. Había sido olvidado, dado ya por muerto para todos los que evitaban nombrarlo como si quisieran así disminuir la herida que en ella crecía en su pecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no se podía hablar de Ranma delante de ella? ¿Es que todos se imaginaban que el estar embarazada la había vuelto tan frágil que necesitaba ser protegida incluso de… él?

Y mientras tanto, Ranma seguía solo, enfermo en su mente y alma, a kilómetros de distancia, no sabiendo siquiera si comía de manera adecuada; y ella allí perdiendo el tiempo cuidando de un amigo… no, del hombre de otra mujer. ¿Es que no podía ella ser más estúpida?

El atardecer ya teñía con sus colores los muebles blancos del apartado café del hospital, entrando la luz a través de los ventanales que daban hacia un amplio jardín trasero donde podía verse a algunos pacientes caminando o en sillas de ruedas, acompañados por sus familiares. Muchos de ellos con uniformes de combate o de gala. Akane descubrió en una mesa en la esquina más lejana a la joven Akari, con la mirada perdida en la limpia superficie. La señora Saotome lo pensó un momento y miró a su derredor. Un par de minutos después caminó hacia ella y colocó una taza de café ante su rostro sorprendiéndola. Traía otra taza para sí y se sentó acomodándose en la silla opuesta.

—Lo siento —dijo Akane rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Akari le prestó atención sin comprender realmente a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Akane continuó:

—Hoy debí ser un estorbo para ustedes, no me percaté antes, lo lamento.

La curiosidad de la joven Unryu creció, así como su vergüenza y temor. No podía comprender el que Akane hablara de un tema tan serio con tanta ligereza. La señora Saotome, intentando mostrarse comprensiva, prosiguió:

—No noté que entre tú y Ryoga las cosas no estaban muy bien, y al encontrarme en medio no les di tiempo para que hablaran… ¡Pero no te aflijas, todas las parejas tienen discusiones alguna vez! Y sé también lo difícil que es reconciliarse si hay entrometidos. Te lo digo por experiencia personal —Akane estrechó las manos de Akari entre las suyas, cogiéndola desprevenida—. He sido tan torpe, Akari, no sé cómo solucionarlo ahora. Seguramente todo este tiempo deseabas hablar a solas con él y yo…

Akari la miró fijamente sin escucharla realmente hablar. ¿Akane era en realidad tan distraída? ¿Es que todavía no se había dado cuenta de nada, de cuál era el verdadero problema que existía entre ella y Ryoga? Akane no paraba de hablar, haciéndole más pesada la carga en el alma de la pobre chica.

—Por supuesto, si lo deseas, puedes contarme lo que quieras. Tengo un poco más de experiencia, bien, ahora que estoy casada. Y con Ranma vivimos tantas situaciones difíciles que en algo creo podría ayudarte… si tu quieres.

Despistada, ¡realmente despistada! Pero era justamente esa torpe bondad la que más afligía a Akari, ya que también sentía afecto por Akane y más por Ranma que era su amigo: el que se había encargado con tantas molestias de que Ryoga y ella siempre terminaran juntos. Y más difícil se le hacía pedirle lo que en realidad deseaba con todo su corazón.

—Lo que sea, Akari, sabes que puedes contar conmigo —Akane apretó con más fuerza las manos de Akari—. Ryoga siempre ha sido un gran amigo, y tú también; así que no dudes en pedirme lo que quieras, que yo...

—¡Por favor, déjanos en paz!

Tiró de sus manos librándose y retrocediendo rápidamente, para al momento cubrirse el rostro desesperada. Era demasiado para la joven, había llegado a su límite. Tan tímida e insegura, así como fiel y crédula de que un día el amor de Ryoga sería correspondido con la misma intensidad con que ella lo amaba. El afecto que sintió en su adolescencia, la admiración y su obsesión por Ryoga, habían crecido en los últimos años hasta tornarse en un sentimiento puro y auténtico, pero también ingenuo. El regreso de Akane había echado por tierra todas sus ilusiones y le demostró la cruda realidad sobre los sentimientos de Ryoga. Y todo era culpa de Akane, ¡todo! Si tan sólo ella no se hubiera aparecido con su bondadosa sonrisa y sus buenas intenciones… Y se odiaba a sí misma por guardar tanto rencor.

Asustada por tal reacción, Akane se cuestionó sus acciones. ¿Tanto los había molestado con su presencia? Pero todavía no alcanzaba a comprender la razón auténtica de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando Akari, envuelta en un angustioso llanto, confesó lo que se había guardado desde el principio:

—Por qué nos haces esto, por qué viniste, Akane… ¿es que no te das cuenta que él todavía te ama? ¿Cómo no podrías haberlo notado, durante todos estos años, en todos esos momentos, cómo te miraba siempre más a ti que a mí?

—¿Q-Quién? —Akane parpadeó confundida, incapaz de conectar las ideas en su cabeza—. ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—¡De Ryoga!

.

..

Cuánto daño se podía hacer sin saberlo, que enorme era la herida perpetrada con buenas intenciones. Akane observaba su té enfriarse sobre la mesa. La campanilla que colgaba del dintel de la casa ante el jardín, se meció con el viento cálido de la noche de verano. Pero a ella no le provocó ningún sentimiento de paz.

—Akane, ¿estás bien? —Kasumi se sentó sobre sus piernas a su lado, era la tercera vez que le hacía la misma pregunta.

—Sí… —balbuceó la alicaída señora Saotome.

Kasumi no sabía de qué manera seguir, temiendo hacer la pregunta más lógica de todas.

—¿Estás preocupada por… _Ranma_?

—Eso también —respondió de manera inconsciente. Terminando con un prolongado suspiro.

El teléfono las interrumpió. Kasumi dudó por un momento si dejar a su pequeña hermana, pero ésta no parecía siquiera escuchar la ruidosa llamada. Finalmente dejó su puesto y se movió al pasillo para contestar. Akane se quedó sola, sin apartar los ojos de la mesa. Cuando su hermana regresó con mucha prisa.

—¡Akane!, ¡Akane, es para ti!

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó distraída.

La sonrisa amable y a la vez juguetona de Kasumi antecedió a su tierna respuesta:

—Es Ranma.

Akane dio un brincó. Golpeó con las piernas la mesa volcando el té. Se paró y viendo el desastre que había causado se turbó. Miró a Kasumi y esta asintió con paciencia. Entonces dejó todo tirado y corrió hacia el pasillo. Asió el teléfono con ambas manos y, por un instante, dudó. Respiró profundamente, entonces respondió apenas evitando el temor en su tono de voz.

—Hola...

Y la desesperada voz del otro lado de la línea fue como una caricia. Tan irreal como un sueño, y tan intenso que sus labios temblaron contra su voluntad entorpeciendo las palabras que siguieron. Era él, realmente era él; su manera de hablar, los insultos airados contra sí mismo, sus tartamudeos: ¡era él!

—¡Ranma!... Ranma, pero... —fue interrumpida. Le costó guardar silencio, pero más fue su deseo por escucharlo hablar. Y la pregunta de su esposo la pilló desprevenida—. ¿Yo?... ¡Ah, sí, sigo aquí!... Y sí, que sí, yo estoy bien —respondió al principio nerviosa, luego con ternura. Era ella la que quería interrogarlo, pero de alguna manera se sintió excitada con su interés, haciéndola sentir que ella existía otra vez en su mundo; y a él otra vez vivo en el de ella.

Apenas pudo contenerse y las ideas se atropellaron una tras otra no sabiendo si insultarlo merecidamente primero y reclamarle, preguntar por su estado o simplemente suplicarle que la esperara porque ya se imaginaba que partiría al día siguiente a su encuentro en el primer tren de la mañana. Toda sombra se desvaneció rápidamente de su mente: las dudas, la culpa, el miedo, los malos recuerdos, el maltrato, los problemas; y no quedaron más que cenizas del bosque de amargura que antes los había separado. ¿Y qué si era ingenua? ¿Y qué tenía de malo haberlo perdonado sin siquiera haber recibido primero una disculpa? Pero la pregunta que él le hizo, en una mezcla de timidez, miedo y también impaciencia, terminó por derribar todas sus dudas y defensas.

E incapaz de responder en ese momento, deslizó una mano lentamente por su cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta su agitado pecho, por encima de los botones de la blusa deteniéndose sobre su vientre que todavía no revelaba ningún cambio; aunque podía ya sentir en su interior la vida convirtiendo en caos el antes perfecto orden de su organismo. Respiró entrecortada, por culpa de su corazón henchido, tras haber escuchado esa sencilla pregunta que, ante su silencio inoportuno, él repitió más asustado e incluso desesperado.

¡Qué delicioso era el miedo de ese tonto hombre, qué dulce su angustia! Tanto le hizo falta antes que deseaba disfrutarlo por más tiempo, deleitar su alma hasta exprimir la última de las lágrimas de Ranma. Pero en su impaciencia le respondió rápidamente, incapaz de contener su otro deseo: el de consolarlo y quererlo con una piedad que sólo podía tener para él.

—Está… bien. Sí, está muy bien —se pasó la mano por el rostro y gimoteó—. Todo está bien, no temas. Hoy ya tuve mi primera consulta aquí en Nerima —se pasó otra vez la mano, con mayor desesperación, intentando respirar con calma al quedarse sin aliento—. Sí… Sí, ¡te acabo decir que ya lo hice!, ¿es que no me estás escuchando?... ¡Tonto! —se rió por la torpeza de ese hombre que parecía encontrarse en aterrado. Realmente estaba gozando de la sabrosa desesperación de su torpe esposo—. Sí, hoy; fue durante la mañana, fui al hospital… La doctora que me atendió no encontró nada fuera de lugar… Sí, ¡sí, Ranma, deja de estar tan asustado que me pondrás a mí nerviosa, no ha pasado nada malo!... nada, deja ya de disculparte que… y… no, pero… ¡escúchame de una buena vez: todo está bien con _nuestro bebé_!

.

..

Akane tarareaba alegremente cuando acomodó la almohada de Ryoga. El silencioso joven la miró muy de cerca, en una mezcla de dicha al poder percibir aquel perfume que se desprendía del cuello de la joven señora Saotome, y también dolido por esa distancia que todavía los apartaba. Pero la felicidad de la chica le provocó optimismo. ¿Tanto alegraba a Akane visitarlo? Su orgullo se jactó alimentando la pasión que ya sentía desde el principio por esa mujer.

—¿Mejor?

Ryoga asintió torpemente. Y cumplida la tarea ella se sacudió las manos. No dejaba de murmurar su dulce melodía cuando se encaminó hacia la ventana. La abrió con la intención de que pudiera ingresar el aire fresco de la mañana. La brisa recorrió su rostro, y en ese instante la joven mujer recordó la también escalofriante sensación de una mano grande y pesada acariciando su rostro con ternura. Tan encantada quedó con el recuerdo grabado en su piel que recostó la espalda en la pared a un costado de la ventana y, cruzando los bazos, ladeó la cabeza como si mirara hacia el exterior, pero en su lugar cerró los ojos dejando que la brisa siguiera tallando su rostro. La sonrisa de Akane, con su melena corta balanceándose rítmicamente, fue la imagen de la dicha perfecta que él tanto anhelaba. Estaba decidido, y no paraba de albergar la esperanza que desde ese día su felicidad sería completa. ¿Recordó a Ranma, el hecho de que esa mujer fuera la esposa de su amigo? No, no lo hizo.

—Akane, yo… tengo que decirte algo muy importante —inclinó el rostro avergonzado, y tragó con dificultad, sonrojándose como el muchacho tímido que nunca dejó de ser. Ella no respondió, siquiera pareció escucharlo—. Sé que debí hacerlo mucho tiempo atrás, pero tienes que saberlo ahora. ¡No me importa que te hayas equivocado al casarte con ese idiota de Ranma!, porque yo todavía te…

—Estoy embarazada.

La respuesta que lo interrumpió, tan llena de calma, pero a la vez decidida, fue como un golpe en el estómago para el joven. Él no pudo comprender el significado de cada sílaba; primero intentó desglosar las palabras buscando una interpretación distinta a la que había comprendido. Las procesó lentamente en su mente, las saboreó amargamente con la boca repitiéndolas con ligeros movimientos de sus labios mudos.

Ella, en cambio, no parecía haberse alterado en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera con la insultante insinuación que él hizo sobre su matrimonio.

Al alzar el rostro, Ryoga descubrió que ahora Akane lo miraba fijamente sin siquiera titubear. Tan severa y distante que lo dejó sin aliento.

—¿Estás…? —la voz del joven se perdió en la fría habitación.

—Embarazada, Ryoga —dejó la pared irguiéndose con orgullo—. Ranma y yo seremos padres —sonrió repentinamente inclinando la cabeza en un gesto de exagerada ternura—. Nuestra familia estará finalmente completa. Por eso vine al hospital ayer, para hacerme un chequeo médico y recordé que también estabas internado aquí. Y como el amigo que eres de mi esposo, y de nuestra familia, no dudé en hacerte una visita.

—No, no es posible… si tú… tú no puedes… no lo amas, no a él, porque tú… ¿Entonces por qué viniste a mí?… ¡¿Por qué?!

En el momento en que Ryoga la evitó, Akane dejó de sonreír demostrando sus auténticos sentimientos, dominados por una fría y peligrosa voluntad. Y aunque no mudó su duro gesto al saberse segura por no ser observada, habló volviendo a impostar un tono dulce y afectuoso.

—¿A ti? No te comprendo, Ryoga —Akane fingió la más burda ignorancia, casi como si ella fuera una chica tonta e ingenua ante las obvias palabras de Ryoga—. Ayer vine únicamente para una consulta médica por mi embarazo… y recordé que también estabas internado. Nada más. Oh —cambió rápidamente de tema, y también de humor, tornándose su ánimo chispeante—, y Ranma está muy emocionado también, de hecho, anoche me llamó y hablamos hasta la madrugada. De no ser porque me mandó a la cama, quizás no hubiéramos terminado nunca. Pero ya lo conoces, siempre tan celoso y preocupándose por mí, y por _nuestro bebé_. ¡Él es tan exagerado!

Ryoga Hibiki sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho que le cortó la respiración. Akane esperó a que dijera algo, y no obtuvo respuesta. Por un momento pareció apiadarse de él, mas se abstuvo de dirigirle la palabra, porque sabía que esa sería la única manera de enmendar el daño que había provocado durante años de estúpida ignorancia, y que ahora sentía no tenían justificación. Creyó, a pesar del dolor que también sentía por su amigo, que aquellos sentimientos que jamás serían correspondidos debían ser arrancados de raíz.

Lo dejó sumido en el silencio. Caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió y antes de salir lo volvió a observar. Y sus últimas palabras ya no fueron dulces, ni tampoco fingieron alegría o ternura.

—Es extraño; Akari no ha llegado todavía. Tenía entendido que ella no faltó un solo día desde que te internaron aquí. Tienes mucha suerte de ser querido por una chica como ella, Ryoga. Realmente debe amarte mucho para haber soportado tanto tu desprecio. Así es, lo sé, sé lo que sientes por mí —Ryoga alzó el rostro, pálido, aterrado, pero al momento la evitó avergonzado. Akane continuó sin piedad—. Pero debes darte cuenta que es Akari la que de verdad te ama; de la misma manera como yo amo profundamente a mi Ranma y jamás dejaré de hacerlo. Deseo con todo mi corazón que nunca lo olvides, y ni se te pase por la cabeza que yo podría dejar a mi esposo.

Ryoga siguió sin dar una respuesta, sumido en el más absoluto de los silencios. Akane Saotome dejó caer los hombros; quizás había esperado algo más de él, una actitud que honrara los sentimientos que se suponía tenía por ella y que jamás tuvo el valor de confesar; pero al final había esperado una dura batalla que nunca se libró. Nada, de él no obtuvo ninguna réplica, ni siquiera el deseo de contravenir su determinación y luchar por lo que se suponía debía querer. Era dura, sí; cruel, la más de todas. Comenzaba a entender las cosas de manera distinta gracias a su embarazo y a las experiencias que había tenido, al pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de perder todo lo que más amaba por su propia cobardía en el pasado; y ver a Ryoga se lo había recordado.

No era a Ryoga Hibiki a quién ella hablaba, sino a sí misma, a esa Akane Tendo que durante mucho tiempo se encontraba como él, postrada en cama esperando la muerte; o a que un milagro llegara a salvarla. Comprendía que era ella misma la que debía luchar y no esperar que otros la rescataran siempre. Porque Ranma no siempre estaría allí para ella, si ella no estaba también siempre allí para él, ayudándolo cuando más la necesitara.

Porque lo comprendía, se había asustado. El estar embarazada la había aturdido imaginando el gran peso que tenía sobre sus hombros y que creyó jamás podría sobrellevar sola. Pero ahora volvía a ser ella, la fuerte y decidida, y estaba segura de lo que más quería en la vida; y lo que quería era no terminar como Ryoga Hibiki, esperando en silencio a que la felicidad llegara a buscarlo en lugar de salir tras ella.

Y al mirar hacia adelante, donde el sol iluminaba el blanco pasillo a través de los ventanales, sólo tuvo pensamientos para el hombre que jamás se había dado por vencido; aún cuando ella misma, con vergüenza, reconoció que por un oscuro momento dejó de creer en él. Pero él siempre ganaba al final, con una simple llamada anoche se lo había demostrado. Él era el único digno de ella y de la vida que portaba en su interior. Se prometió que no volvería a suceder, no dudaría otra vez. Su fe no sería ciega, pero sí muy bien templada.

Por ella misma, por Ranma y por su bebé.

Dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

.

_**Fin por ahora.**_

.

* * *

.

**Notas de autor:** Gracias por la paciencia que siempre me han tenido, a pesar de estar saltando como un demente de una trama a la otra, siguiendo a la caprichosa inspiración. Trataré de organizarme un poco e ir cerrando las tramas; ahora dejaré descansar «Alas…» durante unos días para dedicarme a «Detectives». Sobre el final de «La esposa…», es algo que intencionalmente quiero esperar, porque requiere tiempo para que sea un producto bien acabado.

Hablando de este capítulo… volveré a dejarles a ustedes los comentarios. En realidad, ustedes hacen análisis que continuamente me sorprenden, porque el escritor a veces es el más ciego ante la obra. Y me ayudan mucho a encontrar mejores puntos de vista para seguir adelante. Gracias por todo el apoyo que siempre me han brindado, he aprendido mucho únicamente debido a los geniales aportes que siempre me han regalado.

En el próximo capítulo: «¡Duelo!, parte 2». Sí, saltármelo fue absoluta y maquiavélicamente un plan urdido por mi pérfida mente.

.

_Noham Theonaus.-_


End file.
